Loyal to the End: Ein Volk, Ein Reich, Ein Fuhrer
by The Netaji
Summary: When a young hero saves Alice from harm her world is turned upside down. But what happens when you throw a power hungry force of evil? For Alice and Shun, only time will tell.
1. The Day I First Met You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or the characters affiliated with the franchise. And of course I do not own any historical figures mentioned in the story.**

**Note: Presenting chapter one of: ****_Loyal to the End: Ein Volk, Ein Reich, Ein Fuhrer. _****I hope you all like it.**

**Chapter One: The Day I First Met You**

The warm rays of the sun cast their light on the beautiful city of Berlin bathing it in a warm light. The citizens of the Reich capital began their day early bright and happy. And among these citizens was one particularly beautiful girl, her long orange hair exquisitely framing her pale face. She hummed a song as she walked down the street jovially towards the local bakers shop. She knew she was close when the smell of freshly baked apple strudel wafted its way up her nostrils, enticing her taste buds. The door opened with a small bell ringing as she walked inside. The baker, big and burly turned around to see who his first customer of the day was. His face lit up when he saw who it was.

'Frau Alice, he exclaimed happily, it is such an honour having you here, take anything you like, free of charge' he said gesturing at the wide selection of breads and delectable pastries.

Alice smiled at his kindness. She was well known around Berlin, indeed of all Germany for being the ward of the Fuhrer. At first some were a little jealous that she received so much attention from the Fuhrer but when they got to know her and her kind demeanour their hardened hearts instantly melted. Alice didn't mind, but she didn't like getting things for free either.

'I'll take two apple strudels please' she said looking at the delicacy.

'Of course Frau Alice' he replied taking out his tongs and placing the pastries in a box. 'I take it one is for you… but who is the other one for?' he asked casually.

'Well you this other one is for Adi, I mean the Fuhrer' she said quickly. Alice forgot that she had to address him like anyone else in public lest everyone start addressing their leader so casually.

The bakers' eyes widened. 'So you mean… my food is going straight to the Fuhrer?' he asked his excitement growing.

'Yes, and I know he will love it', Alice replied back kindly.

'Thank you so much Frau Alice' he said joyfully.

'Think nothing of it, bye now' she called exiting the store.

The baker waved her on her way out from his store happy that Fuhrer would be eating his food. He looked down at the counter only to see 16 Reichmarks (The currency of the time) laying there. He smiled widely and let out a good natured laugh.

_Such a kind hearted girl Frau Alice is_

Alice walked back down the street humming her little song again. She thought it was strange that this street was so deserted at this time. Normally by now there should have least been the local children playing with their footballs. But there was nary a sound apart from her humming. It seemed she was all alone.

Or so she thought.

Suddenly out of nowhere Alice felt a rough force pushing her against a wall. She gasped, shocked and confused. A man dressed in black had a knife pressed against her neck.

'If you even try to scream, you die… understand? Alice nodded fearful for her life. Then more men appeared all of them dressed in black as well. One of the more men approached Alice and smiled evilly,

'Well, well, well, what do we have here? He inspected Alice's face forcibly using his hand to turn her face. Then his face lit up menacingly. 'Lookie what we got here boys, he shouted gesturing them to come in closer, its Frau Alice Gehabich, the _Fuhrer's _little hidden treasure' he said jeeringly, saying the word Fuhrer in very sarcastic voice. The rest of his gang sniggered. Alice now understood.

_They must be communists _she thought.

Now she was scared. Adi had warned her about them. Afraid but determined to get out this unharmed she forced herself to look at her attackers.

'What do you want from me?' she whimpered tightening the grip around the box containing the apple strudel. The communists' leader shook his head and laughed sending a ripple of fear down Alice's spine.

'We don't want anything from you Nazi swine, but since you are so important to old Hitler I think killing you might just be the push needed to send him over the edge' he bluntly stated. Tears began to form in Alice's eyes, would this really be the day that she died?

'Please… she whispered tears falling freely down her face, I'll do anything, please take whatever you want just don't hurt me'

The leader looked at her face, he might hate the NSDAP party but boy did this one look good. Sick, perverted thoughts began to form in his mind. She was completely at his mercy. He would teach this Nazi wretch a lesson or two.

'Well when you put it that way' he said his face extremely close to Alice's, maybe there is something you can give me' he whispered in her ear tracing a line down her neck towards her chest with his finger while taking in her sweet scent. Alice quickly pushed him away.

'Please, anything but that' she pleaded. But now the communists' lust had reached an uncontrollable level. Without warning he threw himself at Alice as she screamed in protest. The others just watched. Suddenly a cold voice echoed throughout the deserted street.

'Leave her alone' the tone was definitive and clear and crisp as the air surrounding him.

The deranged men looked around to see where the sound was coming from. Then suddenly a swift blur passed by one of the men making a sound so sharp it seemed like it could cut through air. The man gave a frightened look to his comrades before suddenly passing out. The others scared ran off including the one holding Alice who breathed a sigh of relief. But the swift assailant wasn't done yet. Five more quick attacks and the remaining men dropped like flies. Alice suddenly felt a presence next to her and sure enough someone was holding their hand out to her. She tentatively took the hand still scared but gracious at the same time.

However her fear dissipated when she saw the face of her rescuer. It was a man. He had a kind smile on his handsome face but it was his eyes that really drew Alice's attention. Soft honey coloured orbs that resembled pools of liquid gold. Alice immediately felt herself trapped by his beautiful eyes. The man on the other hand stared into her beautiful innocent chocolate eyes. They were lustrous indeed. Both parties soon realized that they were staring at each other looked away blushing,

'Thank you for saving me sir, she said bowing, I don't what I would've done without you, please my I ask as to what your name is?' she asked sweetly.

'My name is Shun, Shun Kazami, of the first panzer division. I was sent here by the Fuhrer himself to act as your personal escort and protector' Alice blushed again. So could only guess that, that would mean spending a lot of time with her new guardian.

'That's so sweet of him' she said softly.

Shun smiled.

'The Fuhrer regards your safety as a matter of the utmost importance Frau Alice' he said coolly. 'Now come, the Fuhrer is expecting you back at the Reich Chancellery, I here he has some important news for you'

Alice nodded and the two silently made their way back to the German parliament building. But I wasn't an uncomfortable silence for both of them were just lost in thought at the time. Eventually they reached the steps of the Chancellery where Shun stopped.

'This is where I leave you Frau Alice, I apologize but Reich Minister Goebbels is expecting me' he said apologetically.

'Oh, Alice sighed disappointed that he had to go so soon, alright then, can I expect to see you again tomorrow?' she asked inquisitively.

Shun smiled again making Alice's heart melt.

'I am here whenever you need me Frau Alice, goodbye' he said walking away. Alice felt her heart flutter. Who was this man to make her feel this way? Alice watched him walk away until he was out of sight.

_He was so brave to come to my aid like that_ she thought blushing again.

She could hardly wait for tomorrow!

**There is chapter one! Remember this is sort of a prequel to my previous story so if you want to understand everything clearly I suggest reading my previous story. But I suppose it's not that important. Please leave reviews good or bad and I get a new chapter up as soon as possible. Until next time! **


	2. Matters of the Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or the characters affiliated with the franchise. And of course I do not own any historical figures mentioned in the story.**

**Note: I'm so sorry for the time delay everyone, but I am in year eleven now so the workload is much larger than previous years. Hopefully you can all forgive me for this :) So without further ado I present chapter two of ****_Loyal to the End: Ein Volk, Ein Reich, Ein Fuhrer _**

**Chapter Two: Matters of the Heart**

Shun had by now been gone for at least five minutes but Alice stayed rooted to the spot contemplating what had just happened. Her mind was set ablaze with the thoughts of her first encounter with her heroic saviour. All she saw was his face over and over again. She continued to stare off into the distance without a care in the world until she was brought back to reality by the sound of laughter.

A few meters away from her some children were playing with a jumping rope. Their childish laughter filled the air causing Alice to smile. In the centre was a girl who was jumping over the rope at an incredible pace, her eyes full of determination. The other children counted how many times she jumped without being caught. Alice sighed happily. She had been like that once, in simpler times Adi would play with her like that but now he had much more important duties to attend to. Then suddenly the thought struck Alice like a bolt of lightning. Adi had important news for her! Quickly she ran up the remaining steps and burst into the Reichstag. Before anyone could even say good morning she was dashing towards the Fuhrer's office. She finally reached it, out of breath and tired, but at least she could stop running.

She fixed up her hair a little before tentatively knocking on the door. For a few moments there was silence and then the door opened revealing a smiling Adolf Hitler, his arms wide open.

'Alice! You're finally here, he said jovially, I have important news to share with you, please come inside' he said bustling her in through the door before shutting it quickly.

To Alice the office looked the same as always, papers all over the desk, the fire burning, the flag draped over the wall behind where the Fuhrer would sit, it was all the same indeed. It was only then that Alice noticed a man hidden in the shadows, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. She could make out something in his hand. It looked like a flower.

_Perhaps a rose_ Alice thought.

The Fuhrer turned from closing the door to see Alice trying to figure out who the unknown guest was. Unable to properly see his face Alice turned around to look at the Fuhrer with a confused expression.

'Who is our visitor Adi?" she asked in whispered tones.

Alice noticed the expression on his face; he looked delighted this morning, a strange sight indeed.

'Well you see my dear this is – Excuse me mein Fuhrer but if you don't mind I would like to introduce myself' cut in the mysterious stranger.

Both Alice and Hitler looked shocked. Nobody had ever interrupted the Fuhrer before. The Fuhrer quickly gained his composure, not upset but surprised. Nobody had ever interrupted him before. He knew he had made the right decision. Alice on the other hand was still dumbstruck. Who was the man to rudely interrupt the Fuhrer? Then finally she got a good look at his face as he left the shadows. He was handsome, she had to give him that. He had long silvery blond hair that framed his carved facial features. Alice looked at his aqua green eyes. In them she saw nothing. They certainly lacked the warmth of Shun's golden eyes that was sure. She felt a tingle in her spine by just looking into those soulless orbs. Alice wasn't sure whether she liked this man or not.

'It is a pleasure to meet you Frau Alice, I am Klaus Von Hertzon' he said taking her head and kissing it.

Alice instantly recognized the name. The Von Hertzon's were one of the richest families in all of Germany, they managed several manufacturing branches across Europe and the United States and were enormously successful. However, they had recently come under scrutiny due to their methods of achieving their ends which to put it lightly were less than legal. Alice now knew why she didn't think she liked Klaus that much. The Von Hertzon's were not known to be very nice people, they only cared about money and power.

'For you my dear' Klaus said offering the dark rose he was holding to Alice.

'T – Thank you…' was all Alice managed to mumble, she was still too confused about the whole situation to think straight.

The Fuhrer looked at Alice's confused expression and smiled.

'I apologize for confusing you Alice, you see, I have noticed how lonely you have been without me and for that I apologize but fear not Alice I have solved this problem for you' he continued.

Alice still didn't understand how Klaus fit into all of this but as the Fuhrer continued to speak realization began to dawn on her.

'So you see Alice, Klaus here is be your new lifelong companion' he finished. It took Alice a moment for his words to fully be absorbed by her. But after a few moments of silence the reality of the situation made itself stunningly clear.

'You mean… you mean that he, she began tears forming in her eyes, and he is to be- 'what he means is, I am to be your husband Alice' interrupted Klaus, a dark smirk on his face.

Alice dropped the rose Klaus had given her and ran out of the room tears flowing down her face.

'Alice wait!' called the Fuhrer in concern but she was already out the door. He had no idea she would take it like this.

'It is best to let her be, in time she will come to love me' said Klaus darkly before picking up the rose and twirling it between his fingers. 'Good day mein Fuhrer' he said before also leaving the room. The Fuhrer stood in his office stunned at the events of the last few minutes. Had he made a mistake?

Alice continued to run down the hall unaware of her surroundings not caring if the entire Reichstag saw her crying. Around her ministers and military figures alike watched her run out of the building confused but also slightly concerned. Normally the Fuhrer's happiness contrasted with Alice's. If she was unhappy then there was a very good possibility that the Fuhrer was unhappy too. And no one liked being around when Adolf Hitler was unhappy.

_(If anyone has watched the movie Downfall and watches the Hitler rage scene you will know what I am talking about)_

Alice ran out the doors trying to stop the flow of tears. The German people couldn't see her like this. But she couldn't help it, her whole world was crashing around her and she was powerless to stop it. She was being forced to marry someone she didn't even like and there was nothing she could do about it. Among the many negative emotions she was feeling perhaps the most prevalent were the extreme feelings of loneliness and isolationism. She was all alone now. Her protector and most trusted friend had given her away to a complete stranger, she had no one now. She slid down one of the walls of the Reichstag weeping bitterly at the thought of spending the rest of her life with that selfish, pampered bully Klaus.

'Alice?' a soft smooth voice asked.

Alice looked up quickly only to see Shun standing before her concern etched on his face.

'Are you alright Alice, is there anything I can do?' he asked extending his hand to her.

Alice grabbed his hand and pulled herself up and before Shun knew it she had her face buried in his chest crying her heart out. Shun was very surprised at this reaction. 'Alice, he whispered stroking her beautiful auburn hair, please calm down, I hate to see you like this' Alice sobs gradually died down until she finally lifted her tear stained face from Shun's body.

'I'm sorry Shun, I didn't want you to see me like this' she said softly.

She felt weak and powerless unable to control her own destiny. 'I must look so foolish crying like this' she cried putting her hands to her face.

'Hush Alice, said Shun gently removing her hands from her face and wiping away her tears with his thumb, I don't want to hear any of that, come, I will take you home and you can tell me what's wrong' Alice sniffled and nodded her head.

Shun gently took her hand causing Alice to slightly blush and together they made their way back to Alice's apartments. When inside Alice told Shun all that had happened leaving out no details. Shun listened quietly but attentively taking in everything she was saying. When she was finished she rested her head on Shun's shoulder, the effect of such emotional distress taking its toll on her physical health.

'What should I do Shun?' she asked desperately.

Shun remained silent for a moment before answering. 'I think you should do what your heart tells you Alice' he answered looking her in the eye.

Alice blushed at the intensity in Shun's eyes. They seemed so burn with a fire so strong that it was hard to look away. She nodded determined to follow up on Shun's sage advice.

'Thank you Shun' she said kissing him on the cheek. Shun's face instantly became red as Alice giggled. Soon Alice began to yawn. The day had certainly taken its toll on her. Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier until she fell into a deep sleep where she wouldn't have to worry about the problems of the material world. Shun smiled softly as she continued to sleep her head still resting no his shoulder. Picking her up bridal style he carried her towards her bed tucking her in comfortably. Shun felt the spot on his face where Alice had kissed him and smiled.

'Goodnight Alice' he whispered kissing her on the forehead. Alice smiled in her sleep.

'Shun…' she breathed.

Shun didn't understand his feelings for Alice yet. He was a soldier, trained to fight and if necessary; kill. It wasn't in his nature to show emotion. But this girl… well she was something different. Slightly smiling, Shun let quietly let himself out walking onto the street where people were still enjoying the last moments of the day. Perhaps he should consult the Fuhrer himself, if only to help Alice. With this thought in mind, hands in his pockets Shun strolled down the street, whistling the tune of Deutschland Uber Alles as sun set signalling the end of another day in the German Fatherland

**And chapter two is complete! Again I am very sorry that this took so long to complete but school comes first I'm afraid. The chapters will take longer to be completed know that I don't have much time but I will do my best :) Until the next chapter ! **


	3. Kept in the Dark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or the characters affiliated with the franchise. And of course I do not own any historical figures mentioned in the story.**

**Note: Thank you for your continued support! So without further ado I am proud to present Chapter Three of ****_Loyal to the End: Ein Volk, Ein Reich, Ein Fuhrer _**

**Chapter Three: Kept in the Dark**

Months had passed since Alice had been subsequently handed over to Klaus. Shun had tried to confront the Fuhrer about this issue but he was always too busy. In any case Alice was miserable, forced to marry a man she had an intense dislike for without any say in the matter and with each day drawing closer to their upcoming nuptials Alice grew more and more miserable. Today she was being forced to dine with the young Von Hertzon at his families' mansion located just outside Munich. It was a beautiful dwelling she had to admit but that is all it was to her. A house, not a home. She and Klaus sat at opposite ends of the table quietly eating their soup. Alice refused to look Klaus in the eye but she could practically feel his gaze on her. And indeed Klaus was keenly watching her with interest. Her indifferent behavior seemed to amuse him.

"So Alice, he said cutting through the veil of silence, I hear that something big is about to happen, something that will change the history of the Fatherland, do you want to know what it is?'

Alice knew he was goading her to speak to him but her curiosity got the better of her.

"No, I don't know but perhaps you could tell me?' she asked still averting his eyes.

Klaus grinned evilly. 'I expect you to look at me when you speak to me Alice' he said a dangerous look on his face. Alice didn't need a lot of experience to know she had to submit. Forcing her head up she looked Klaus straight in the eye cringing at the sight of it, for it still seemed like it was void of any warmth.

'That's better' he said instantly resuming his cool and collective demeanor.

'Well you see Alice, I hear the Fuhrer has plans for Österreich (Austria). He says it will only be a matter of time before the German people are united under one flag' he said smugly.

Alice's eyes widened with the realization of this knowledge.

'That is truly monumental, I wonder why...' she began, monentarily forgetting her distaste with Klaus.

'You wonder why he didn't tell you' he finished the sentence for her before taking a sip of his wine.'Oh Alice, the Fuhrer doen't have the time to tell such important things to little girls, you should leave the important things to the men my dear' he said wiping his mouth with a serviette.

Immediately her distaste for Klaus returned even stronger than before. Rising from the table she gave Klaus a look of pure disgust before storming off from the dining hall. Klaus sighed before calmy taking another sip of his wine as he watched her leave.

'Oh Alice, he said twirling the glass in his hand, its contents threathening to spill all over him, you might not see it now but you will be mine, mine and mine alone' he whispered darkly before taking a large swig of wine.

Alice quickly got into the car demanding to be taken back to Munich. From there she would catch the first train back to Berlin to get an explanation as to why she wasn't imformed about the news concerning Österreich. Surely the Adi had not meant anything by not telling her.

Meanwhile in Berlin Shun had been obsessively worrying about Alice's safely. The Fuhrer had insisted that his protection wasn't necessary as long as she was with Klaus. His earlier misgivings about the entire affair seemed to have evaporated. Shun had initially thought of protesting against this decision but on second thought, one does not argue with the Fuhrer. So he waited and waited constantly going to Alice's home to see if she had returned. However Alice had not specified when she would be returning so he had no choice but to go everyday to see if she had come home yet. And each day he was rewarded with further disappointment seeing that she had not yet returned. _That arrogant pompous __Miststück (Bastard) better not hurt her or I swear… I will not spare him! _The very thought of Klaus Von Stupid laying his hands on Alice was enough to make Shun's blood boil over. Hopefully she would be home soon where he could protect her, especially from that creep, Klaus.

The trip from Munich to Berlin was a long one and the train had to make several stops along the way. One of such was in Dresden were Alice took advantage of the small waiting period to buy some fresh bread from the local bakery. It smelled delicious to say the least. Soon the train resumed it journey to Berlin, taking a tired Alice back to her home… and back to Shun. Alice smiled at the thought of returning to the handsome raven haired man. Her train of thought (No pun intended) came to a halt when a small ball landed on her lap. Following it was a little boy, around age ten or eleven Alice deduced who was looking especially guilty with his hands behind his back and his head downcast.

'I'm very sorry' he said softly. Alice smiled warmly and laughed surprising the boy.

'It's alright, I'm fine' she said politely giving the ball back to the boy who blushed as her hand touched his.

'What's your name?' asked Alice. The boy quickly regained his composure before answering.

'My name is Christopher' he answered quickly.

'What a lovely name Christopher, say you wouldn't happen to be hungry would you because I just bought some fresh bread that will be cold by the time the train arrives at Berlin' she teased winking at him. Christopher's eyes grew wide with excitement upon hearing this.

'Well I don't normally take food from strangers but we can't have that bread getting cold can we so yes, I humbly accept' he said cheekily.

'That's what I like to hear' answered Alice taking out a fresh roll from her bag. The next few minutes were filled with sounds of chewing as both Alice and Christopher enjoyed the freshly baked bread as well as some other delicacies Alice had purchased including scones and apple strudel.

'So Christopher what is your surname?' asked Alice as Christopher continued to devour pastry after pastry. However immediately upon hearing the question Christopher hastily swallowed what he was chewing and turned to look at Alice an expression of sadness and fear on his face.

'My parents told me I'm not supposed to say' he answered softly. Alice didn't quite understand.

'What do you mean Christopher, you can tell me anything' she said soothingly putting her hand on his shoulder. Christopher looked up at her sincere face and decided to take a chance.

'My last name is… Feinberg' he said his eyes closed as if awaiting a vicious reprisal. But he was surprised to find that none came. Instead when he opened his eyes again he saw Alice's beautiful face still smiling at him.

'That's a lovely name Christopher' she said. 'Why were so afraid to tell me?' she asked. Christopher looked shocked to say the least.

'Well it's just that…. Well it's nothing really… I mean…' he continued to stutter until Alice cut him off.

'It's alright Christopher, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to' she said kindly causing an expression of relief to form on Christopher's face.

'Thank you, by the way what's your name?' he asked a smile on his face.

'My name is Alice, Alice Gehabich' she answered smiling. The smile on Christopher's face disappeared faster than Alice could blink. Quickly jumping up from his seat he muttered a hurried apology for disturbing her before quickly running into the next carriage.

'Christopher wait!' Alice called but he was already long gone.

Alice couldn't help but feel hurt. But more than that was the confusion Alice was feeling.

_Why did Christopher run away? _

This question continued to plague Alice's mind until the train stopped at the Berlin train station. The experience would not leave her mind soon but at the moment there were better things to look forward to. Alice walked down the street towards her home, happy to have returned to the Reich capital away from that cold callous Klaus. Alice finally reached her home to see none other than Shun sitting on her doorstep his eyes closed. Perhaps he was meditating.

'Shun!' Alice cried out running towards him. Shun's eyes snapped open upon hearing Alice's melodic voice.

'Alice!' he yelled back opening his arms. Alice gladly jumped in his arms feeling elated as he lifted her off the ground a wide smile on his face. 'I have missed you so much Alice' Shun said embracing her in a loving hug. Alice returned the hug with equal vigor.

'I missed you too Shun' Alice whispered a tear sliding down her face. The hug lasted for what seemed a lifetime before Alice finally let go. 'That idiot didn't touch you did he?' asked Shun looking at Alice with a concerned expression on his face. Alice shook her head. 'I'm fine, really I am' she answered. 'I'm just glad to be back'. Shun's expression went from worried to relieved. But there was still much going through Shun's head. He had to tell her about the recent developments he had heard of earlier in the Reichstag.

'Well then Alice, let's go inside we have much to talk about'.

**Chapter Three complete! All comments and reviews (Good or bad) are welcome. Year 11 has being a major factor in determining the length of time being between new chapters indeed! Thanks and see you next time :) **


	4. The Gathering Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or the characters affiliated with the franchise. And of course I do not own any historical figures mentioned in the story.**

**Note: Hello again everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to post as quickly as I promised. I have been in Greece for the past few weeks! It was my first trip to Europe and it was so exciting. And while Greece was beautiful and it's historical monuments were incredible to say the least their Wi - fi was not the greatest. So I really regret not being able to write over this period. However I am back now and ready to start writing chapters quicker again. So once again, really sorry for the sudden hiatus but everyone should go back to normal now. So without further ado I present chapter four of ****_Loyal to the End: Ein Volk, Ein Reich, Ein Fuhrer _**

**Chapter Four: The Gathering Storm **

_'__March 12__th__1938: Breaking news in Europe today as German Chancellor Adolf Hitler announces a union or Anschluss as he calls it with neighbouring Austria. This union will unite the two German speaking nations into one greater Reich Hitler proclaims. As of today Austria has ceased to be an independent nation and has now been incorporated in Germany. Germans troops march into Vienna and Austrian troops likewise march into Berlin. London and Paris have not as yet commented on this startling new development. This momentous event is surely set to cause shockwaves all across Europe and only time will tell what will become of it. In other news, President Roosevelt continues his efforts to halt the ongoing war between China and the Empire of Jap-_

'Dan stop listening to the radio and come with me for a walk!' yelled a shrill voice from outside the house.

The young man listening to the radio leapt off his bed in surprise crashing to the floor. 'Geez that girl is going to be the death of me I swear' he mumbled as he rubbed his aching head.

He quickly got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked a little untidy with his wild hair but he was sure Runo would look past it. He grinned as he admired himself in the mirror.

'Yeah that's what the ladies like' he said to himself striking his signature pose.

'Dan are you coming or not?!' yelled the voice from outside. The boy named Dan quickly ran over to the window to assure the girl he would be out soon… and to stop her from yelling again.

'Sorry Runo, I'll be out in a sec' he yelled towards the ground. Quickly putting on a pair of sneakers he raced downstairs past his mother who was reading the latest issue of the _Cosmopolitan _magazine, probably paying special attention to the parental advice section.

'Daniel Kuso come back here this instant, your lunch is getting cold!' yelled Mrs Kuso from the table.

'Sorry mom, places to go, people to meet see ya!' he yelled grabbing his jacket and bolting out the door.

Mrs Kuso just sighed. 'Boys will be boys I suppose' she muttered before continuing on with her reading about dealing with hyperactive sons.

Runo was waiting outside dressed in a lovely white skirt laced with pink, a beret sitting atop her head. Her blue hair framed her beautiful face complimenting her aqua marine eyes.

She looked radiant.

'You look beautiful Runo' said Dan looking at her affectionately. Runo's face became red with embarrassment but she was still very appreciative of the compliment.

'Thanks Dan, you look good too' she replied softly. Dan scratched the back of his head and grinned.

'So where are we going for a walk?' Dan asked offering her his arm. Runo giggled as she gladly accepted his offer.

'I was thinking about going to Central Park?' she asked him tentatively.

'Central Park it is then' said Dan smiling causing Runo to tighten her grip on his arm a little.

The pair walked down the many avenues of New York City that led to Central Park drinking in the atmosphere of the busy city filled with people looking to find another opportunity for success after the disaster that was the Great Depression. Everywhere around them important men dressed in fancy suits raced around calling upon one of the numerous yellow taxis that dotted the city.

'That's a nice hat Runo' Dan commented as they turned into Central Park.

Runo smiled. She adored the way how Dan was so culturally and fashionably oblivious.

'It's not a hat silly, it's called a beret'. Dan was tempted to asked how it was spelled but he figured that he had already made himself look foolish enough already.

'That's cool, where did you get it?' he asked trying to cover up his mistake.

'My mom got it for me when she was in Paris last month, berets are very popular over there' she replied as they sat down on a bench in front of a small pond where the ducks swam.

'Paris huh? Well you know those Frenchies, they have good taste when it comes to fashion' Dan said knowledgeably before taking some time to casually observe the ducks.

'They sure do, say, have you ever been to Europe Dan?' Runo asked blinking her eyes rapidly at him. Dan closed his eyes for a moment before answering.

'I used to live in Europe you know' he said softly. Runo's eyes widened in surprise. She had been Dan's girlfriend for over two years and she had never known that he had even left New York let alone another live another life in Europe.

'You did! Where did you live?' she asked genuinely interested to learn more about his European experience.

'Oh you know here and there' he said non – chalantly.

'Come on you can tell me' Runo pleaded poking his arm.

'Please' she asked sweetly showing off her cute face.

Seeing he was not going to last anyway Dan gave in. 'Alright, well I lived in Brussels for a few months, sometimes I would spend a few weeks in Paris for a holiday but for many years I lived in Germany in the beautiful city of Dresden' he finished reminiscently.

Runo allowed him to continue to remain in his nostalgic stupor a bit longer while she processed all this new information. Dan had lived in Germany. It almost seemed unbelievable but she knew that Dan was not one to lie.

'Dan' she called trying to grab his attention but there was no response. He was took caught up thinking about his time in Europe. 'Dan!' she yelled this time snapping her fingers. At once Dan was brought back to reality.

'Sorry, sorry' he said hurriedly grinning sheepishly. 'So what was life like in Germany?' asked Runo.

Dan remained silent for a moment considering how he should answer her. 'Well it was great of course, Dresden was beautiful, it had the most spectacular architecture I have seen anywhere in Europe and I have been to Italy so I know what I am talking about, the people were great also, I learnt a little bit of German from them and they were never too busy to help me translate the signs on my way to school, he chuckled before continuing. Even though we were there because of my father's work I still feel like my home is in that city, so I guess you could say everything was great… for a while anyway….' He finished darkly.

'What do you mean?' asked Runo a curious expression on her face.

'Well after the war things went downhill for the Germans, businesses everywhere closed down and money counted for little more than toilet paper. It was obvious that the economy could no longer support my family so my father relocated us here to New York'. Dan sighed after finishing his story.

'I still miss that city though and all of my friends' he added looking up at the clear blue sky.

Runo considered his last statement with interest.

'You had friends?' she asked jokingly. Dan turned to her and grinned, his eyes full of mischief.

'More than you will ever have' he answered back, a smug expression plastered on his face.

'Ha, very funny Daniel Kuso, so tell me then how many friends did you have?' she retorted coolly waiting for the moment where he would slip up.

Dan however was not going to let that happen.

'Oh I had lots of friends Runo, but you probably wouldn't remember their names being foreign and all so I won't bore you with the details'. Dan laughed nervously hoping his façade would hold but as Runo narrowed her eyes he found it increasingly more difficult to keep a straight face. Thankfully, this time at least, Dan was able to hold out.

'Alright then' said Runo smiling.

Dan breathed a sigh in relief.

'But at least tell me who your best friend was'. Dan's thoughts immediately travelled to the young raven haired man he had met all those years ago at the local school.

'His name was Shun, I still send letters to him now and again and he usually never fails to respond but lately…. He's been a bit busy…' he finished rather softly.

Runo crossed her arms and pouted.

'What do you mean he's been busy, if he was really your friend he would make time for you' she said crossly. Dan looked at her with admiration in his eyes, he really was a lucky man to have such a loving girlfriend. Runo noticed the look on his face and went silent, a tint of pink on her cheeks.

'What's wrong' she asked nervously.

Dan suddenly enveloped her into a tight hug, but not so tight that it hurt. Runo was shocked, Dan was not normally so openly affectionate. 'Dan, what's gotten into you' she asked happily reciprocating his action.

'Nothing Runo… I'm just happy you're in my life' he whispered into her ear.

Runo let a tear of joy slide down her face. 'And I'm happy I'm in your life Dan' she cried. Dan released from the hug and wiped the tears from her face before taking her hand and gently helping her off the bench.

'Let's go home Runo' Runo nodded and took Dan's arm again.

'You know what, Dan began with a determined look on his face, I think I will send another letter to Shun and I will keep sending letters to him until he writes back' he stated confidently. Runo smiled.

'That's my Dan the man' she said softly before kissing him on the cheek. Now it was Dan's turn to blush wildly. Runo giggled before taking his hand again.

'Come on Dan, we don't want to be late' she said before pulling him away into a light jog. Dan continued to stare of into the distance rubbing the place where he had been kissed until he realized that Runo had begun to run without him.

'Hey wait up!' he called after her.

'You snooze you lose Dan!' Runo laughed.

Dan sighed again.

'That girl really is going to be the death of me' he muttered. 'And I wouldn't have it any other way' he said to himself before running after her. 'If you think you can beat me you're wrong Runo Misaki!' he called as he began to catch up to her determined to win.

'We'll see about that Daniel Kuso!' she called back equally determined to win. The two continued to laugh as they ran back home, the setting sun on their heels.

_**Meanwhile in Bavaria**_

'Sir are you sure this is a wise decision?' asked a tall, sturdy man nervously twiddling his thumbs. His master, hidden in the shadows clenched his fists in rage.

_This fool did not have the brain capacity to even begin to comprehend my infallible plan. _Are you sure this is a wise decision_, I have never heard a more ridiculous question in my life! T_hought the hidden figure angrily.

The slender form of Klaus Von Hertzon spun around, his face twisted with rage, a deadly look crossing over his already cold eyes. 'You dare to doubt me?!' he yelled causing his servant to flinch.

'No sir, I was just wondering… I mean if the Fuhrer finds out, you will be… executed for treason' he stated carefully but the look on his master's face was enough to tell him he had made a mistake.

'The Fuhrer will never know what I am doing not unless he is informed… but I know where you're loyalty lies don't I Julio?' he asked in a low dangerous voice.

Julio gulped and began sweating. 'Y – Yes sir, I am with you all the way' he said hastily trying to maintain his composure. Klaus took a seat at the end of the table parting his hair to make himself look presentable. Satisfied with Julio's answer he immediately calmed down.

'Good, then you are dismissed' he responded coolly.

Julio bowed before walking out of the room as fast as he could. Klaus remained at the table calmly going over his plan again and again stamping out any imperfections, reassuring himself that nothing could go wrong. He then smiled maliciously.

'Soon Alice I will be one the common people will worship and you will stand by me as my queen. And Shun well… he won't be a problem for much longer' he whispered grinning madly. His maniacal laughter echoed around the room as lightning lit up the night sky and the wind began to howl.

A storm was coming.

**And there is chapter four. I wonder what plans Klaus has for our heroes, and yes this time I wrote from the perspective of Dan and Runo but Alice and Shun should be in the next chapter. As always comments or flames are welcome and once again sorry for being tardy! Until next time! **


	5. The Eye of the Storm Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or the characters affiliated with the franchise. And of course I do not own any historical figures mentioned in the story.**

**Note: This chapter will be split into two parts. Of course as you might have guessed to allow for a state of suspense ;) So without delay I present chapter five of ****_Loyal to the End: Ein Volk, Ein Reich, Ein Fuhrer... Part One! _**

**Chapter Five: The Eye of the Storm Part One **

'Come on Shun, we're going to be late' yelled Alice from the corridor.

From his bedroom Shun chuckled softly.

_She sure is excited_.

Shun quickly checked the room for anything they might need before locking the door and joining Alice in the corridor. Alice beamed when she saw him approaching.

'Quickly Shun, we have so much to do and so much to see!' she said brightly taking his hand unexpectedly, pulling him out of the house.

Shun, caught off guard could only hastily allow Alice to pull him along with her marvelling at her sudden burst of strength. Once they were outside Alice let him go and took in a deep breath of air. Shun just stood there trying to regain his composure.

'Isn't it wonderful Shun? Just take a breath of the lovely Parisian air and let yourself become lost in its scent' she whispered sagely.

And indeed the two had arrived in Paris for a short holiday as per the request of the Fuhrer. This was just the break from reality Alice needed. Away from politics and worry… and away from Klaus. Since their last meeting Alice had grown to dislike the young Von Hertzon even more. His constant belittling of her character as well as his sadistic nature had left a bad taste in Alice's mouth. To put it mildly, she despised him. Shun looked at Alice so at peace and smiled. He was here for a different reason. Although it was his duty to look after her their relationship had become so much more. He felt as though he was supposed to have met her, like faith had decided their paths should cross. He couldn't see a life without her. He needed to tell her how he felt, and what better place to do that than Paris, the city of love.

'Can you feel it Shun?' asked Alice sweetly breaking Shun from his trance.

Huh?' he responded a foolish expression on his face.

Alice giggled causing Shun to blush.

'I asked if you could feel it Shun' she repeated patiently.

'Feel what, the growing feeling of embarrassment I'm experiencing?' Shun muttered under his breath hoping Alice wouldn't hear him.

Unfortunately for him, he was not to be so lucky.

'I heard that Mr Wise Guy and no, I meant can you feel the atmosphere of this place, it's so serene and calm, like a breezy summer's day' she whispered feeling the cool air lift her spirit.

Shun couldn't help but agree with her, Paris really was a beautiful city.

_A beautiful city for a beautiful woman_ Shun thought observing Alice closely.

_Paris suits Alice really well, it's almost as if this city was made for her_, he thought noticing how at home Alice looked here.

'So where would you like to go first Alice? The Louvre perhaps, or maybe the Eiffel Tower? He asked looking towards the architectural masterpiece in the distance.

Alice considered her options for a moment before deciding. Overall she supposed the Louvre would be a more suitable destination at this time. Shun nodded his approval and offering Alice his arm the two made their way down the busy Parisian street marvelling at the French culture they had only read about in books, now brought to life before them. Eventually they reached the entrance to the Louvre, the most fantastic art gallery in all of Europe. Inside a lay thousands of works of art from all around the globe for everyone to enjoy. But as with most visitors there was one piece in particular that Alice desired to see.

'Quickly Shun, I think we're almost there' she said excitedly once again pulling along with her like he was a marionette.

'Alice slow down, we have plenty of time!' Shun called almost tripping several times as Alice dragged him through the gallery.

Either she did not hear him or she ignored him for instead of slowing down she sped up even more. Behind her Shun face – palmed. Suddenly Alice came a complete stop staring at the wall in front of her. Shun took a moment to catch his breath.

_'I wasn't trained for this' _he thought panting exasperatedly.

'Alice, are you trying to kill me?' Shun asked half – jokingly as he walked up to her.

'Alice?' he asked again when she did not respond.

'What are you are looking - whoa' he stammered as before him stood the full glory of the Mona Lisa, her mysterious smile captivating him.

'She's beautiful isn't she' said Alice softly as she stared at the exquisite painting.

'She's got nothing on you Alice' Shun said boldly. Alice turned to him with a surprised expression on her face and blushed furiously.

Shun smirked.

'T- Thank you Shun' stuttered a gracious Alice. Shun turned back to Mona Lisa and was once again immediately intrigued by her mysterious smile.

'I wonder why she's smiling'

'I don't know, maybe she saw your handsome face and couldn't help but smile' said Alice smirking.

She would return the favour for Shun embarrassing her previously. Now it was Shun's turn to blush furiously.

'You win Alice' he said humbly admitting defeat.

Alice laughed and took Shun's hand.

'Come on Shun, there's still so much to see'.

They spent the rest of the afternoon observing treasures from across the globe in awe. Priceless works of art and precious metals from Egypt, Turkey, Italy and Greece all filled the Louvre and all of them were equally amazing. When the two finally left the gallery the sun was setting low on the horizon bathing Paris in an orange hue. It truly was a picturesque scene of breathtaking beauty.

'Perhaps we should find a place to eat' mentioned Shun.

'Sure, I'm could go for something to eat, where should we go?'

A light bulb switched in Shun's mind as the answer came to him.

'I know just the place' he said taking her hand.

The pair continued to walk down the lit street where despite it getting late showed no signs of inactivity. A big burly mime strutted over to the pair beginning his act. Shun was startled for a moment confronted with this large man dressed in a weird costume and with heavy makeup on his face, until he realized it was just a harmless mime. Shun could hardly believe his eyes. His very first mime performance. The mime performed the classic 'trapped in a box' routine while Shun just stared in awe. Shun laughed jovially at the mimes' display and handed him a few Francs. Alice however did not laugh. She couldn't help shake the feeling that she recognized the mime from somewhere else, despite his heavy makeup and costume. She decided to let it go… for the moment. Shun on the other hand was too busy laughing to notice Alice's silent demeanour.

'Isn't he hilarious Alice?' he asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Alice looked up at him in confusion before realizing what he was talking about.

'Oh yes, of course…' she said quickly still suspicious of the mime. Shun thanked the mime for his performance and the pair continued on their way.

Behind them burly mime frowned and quietly made his way to a telephone booth. Once he checked that his surroundings were clear he dialled a number and waited patiently.

'Did you find them?' asked a cold voice from the other line.

Yes sir, they are heading towards the Fierté de Paris, a popular restaurant nearby'

'Good, keep following them, do not let them out of your site, do you understand?'

'Yes sir'

'Very well, call me when they are absolutely isolated. The execution of our master plan will be then be underway. We won't have much time but I am confident you can get the job done. I am sending der Jäger (The hunter) to assist you'

'But sir-

'Do _not _question me! Just follow my orders, _do you understand_?!' said the voice dangerously from the other line

'Yes sir, I understand' whispered the mime squarely defeated.

The line went dead ending the conversation. The mime slammed the phone back down in frustration.

_As if I didn't have enough to deal with, now __**he **_is coming as well

The mime exited the telephone booth and sighed. Hopefully all this effort would be worth something in the end. Suddenly there seemed to be a change in the atmosphere of the street as if a cold draft had descended upon it.

'Something the matter Julio?' asked a cold voice. The mime, now revealed to be Julio spun around a gun in his hand.

'Show yourself whoever you are!' Julio yelled into the night his eyes darting around the street to find the source of the cold voice.

'Looking for me?' asked the cold voice again, this time from right behind Julio.

Julio reaction was even quicker than before as he spun around to face this mysterious person. Nobody could ever sneak up on him. Well, everybody except –

'Ren' stated Julio in distaste as he finally identified his stalker. Tall, with white hair and striking golden eyes, whose coldness was only surpassed by his master revealed the stalker to be none other than Ren Krawler; Klaus Von Hertzon's top assassin.

Despite facing down the barrel of a gun Ren looked positively bored, his face expressionless. He didn't even flinch when Julio put the gun to his face.

'You don't look very happy to me Julio, I hope I didn't scare you too much' he whispered malignantly, a sly smile on his face.

Julio snorted in disgust.

'You know I don't appreciate you sneaking up on me like that _Ren_ and I for one –

'Yes anyway, we have work to do, just show me where the target is so I can finish this mission and go home' he interrupted, rudely cutting Julio off.

Julio looked furious and was ready to retort when he suddenly realized that Ren did have a point. The sooner this mission was completed the better. Breathing calmly, he forced himself to look at Ren's smug face. He rolled his eyes, making it clear to Ren that it was a truce for now at least. Still, no matter how much dislike he harboured for the assassin, his abilities in the field were unparalleled and the cold efficiency with which he carried out his tasks was something to be admired. It no mistake that he had earned the nickname: The Hunter.

Julio laid out the plan to Ren and informed him of all the details including the location of the target.

'Do you understand what you need to do?' asked Julio seriously.

Ren nodded in confirmation.

'Very well' he said twisting around to put the written plan back in his pocket.

'Now Ren before we commence with the mission do you have any –

Julio stopped suddenly as he turned back around only to find himself alone again. Ren had disappeared.

'Damn it Ren, quit the mysterious nonsense and let's get going!' he yelled into the night hoping Ren would hear him.

'Well then what are you waiting for?' answered Ren from the top of a building. Julio growled in displeasure. He was tired to death of Ren puling these tricks on him.

'You will have to keep up Julio, I wait for nobody' said Ren, immediately jumping swiftly from one building to the next towards the restaurant where Alice and Shun were. Julio ran after him as fast as he could, his disguise making him seem like an overactive mime to any passer-by on the street. But Julio didn't care how he looked to everyone else. He had a mission to complete and he would be damned if Ren completed it without him.

But despite his efforts Ren had already caught site of his target. Sitting atop a building he watched as the black haired man described to him as Shun Kazami opened the door for his target. He laughed devilishly as he looked at the pair. This was going to be too easy.

'I have you now Alice… and soon my master will have what he wants as well'

The storm was about to strike.

**And that is part one. I wonder what will happen next? Will Alice be taken by Klaus's minions of terror? Will Shun finally confess his love to Alice? Will Dan ever write that letter to Shun? Find out in the next chapter! As always reviews and criticisms are always welcome :) Until next time! **


	6. The Eye of the Storm Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or the characters affiliated with the franchise. And of course I do not own any historical figures mentioned in the story.**

**Note: So I made this chapter slightly longer because I will be taking a week and bit off because of my exams. (Yes I know but these things happen) Sorry! But hopefully you guys like this chapter and will keep you satisfied until I am ready to write again. So here it is: Chapter Six of ****_Loyal to the End: Ein Volk, Ein Reich, Ein Fuhrer _**

**Chapter Four: The Eye of the Storm Part Two**

'I have you now Alice… and soon my master will have what he wants as well' said the silver haired man on the roof darkly, curving his mouth into a malicious smile. Beneath him another young man opened the door for a beautiful lady, his confidence levels at an all – time high. He was going to tell her how he really felt.

_**Meanwhile**_

Julio still in his mime costume bolted down the street as fast as his legs could carry him. He was determined that Ren would not get _all _the credit for this mission's success. Eventually he reached the location of their target: The famous Parisian restaurant Fierté de Paris, a place only for those who had good taste… or a lot of money. Julio stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He was certainly not as agile as Ren.

_Ren… _he thought looking around to see where the assassin was hiding.

He looked up to the buildings for he knew that was where Ren normally positioned himself when spying on targets. His eyes darted to the roof of the building closest to the restaurant where he guessed Ren would be. He was not to be disappointed as the roof concealed all signs of a spy unless you knew what you were looking for. Ren's silver hair stood out starkly against the black night. Julio quickly climbed an alley ladder to join him. Ren didn't even turn around to acknowledge him, his attention squarely focussed on his unsuspecting victims.

'Took you long enough, any longer and I would have, have to have finished the mission without you' he said a smug look on his face.

Julio rolled his eyes in annoyance as he normally did went Ren made one of his smart – Alec remarks.

'We can't all be specially trained assassins with super human stamina like you, Ren'

'Perhaps not, but you seem to be taking more and more time to catch up to me. Maybe you are becoming too old for this job Julio… or maybe I am just getting better at it!' exclaimed Ren proudly, relishing the fact that he could claim to be better than Julio and that there was not a single thing he could do about it.

'Just focus on the target, we have a mission to complete!' barked Julio tired of Ren's constant putting down of him.

He was always comparing himself with Julio like they were on even footing. But in reality that couldn't be further from the truth. Ren was much younger than Julio and in much better shape, not to mention he was completely loyal to Klaus and would do anything to complete the mission. Julio on the other hand, after years of witnessing his master's brutality firsthand and towards others found his loyalty wavering constantly. But he would never dare betray his master for if he did desert him, he wouldn't last the night. Ren, bolstered by constant praise from Klaus didn't know any better. But has Julio always said.

_Pride cometh before the fall _

Ren shot him one more smug expression before turning his attention back to the designated targets who by now were eating their food.

'Perfect, now we wait until they are alone and their guard is let down. Then we shall strike' he muttered to himself his eyes fired with anticipation.

Julio could see the fire in Ren's eyes. He didn't like it all. Long ago when Ren was younger that fire was warm and forgiving. Now they were cold and merciless. Like a true cold blooded killer. Like Klaus.

'Yes, said Julio softly still uncomfortable with the whole situation, now we wait…'

**A few minutes earlier**

'Here we are Alice, the Fierté de Paris; the finest restaurant in the entire city' Shun finished proudly upon seeing Alice's face light up.

Shun had been rather worried about Alice. She had not said a word the entire time since they had left the mime. Shun had just assumed Alice was not all that fond of mimes and did not push her into speaking. She would speak whenever she was ready. In reality Alice had indeed been thinking about the mime, but not because she was afraid. She just could not shake of the feeling that she knew that mime from somewhere else. She was so wrapped up in thinking about the mime that she didn't even notice the spectacular restaurant before her. When Shun finally brought it to her attention her face lit up and all thoughts of the mime drifted away.

'It's amazing Shun! How did you ever manage this?' she said almost hopping up and down with excitement.

'Oh you know, I have my ways, I just wanted this night to be extra special' he said grinning shyly.

Over his albeit short lifetime Shun had made friends with many powerful figures in many different countries for his service as a guardian. In fact, Alice was the first client he had ever had to protect from his own country. In this case, he called in a favour on the owner of the restaurant, whose son he had guarded against a gang out for revenge about a bad business deal. Living a life of danger could have its perks he had to admit.

'Oh, and why does tonight have to be so special?' Alice asked innocently.

'You'll see Alice' answered Shun opening the door for her.

Alice remained with a puzzled expression on her face before deciding that she would rather let whatever Shun had in store remain a surprise. Shun followed her in satisfied with her response. She had no clue about his true intentions and that was how he planned to keep it until the moment was right. Shun approached the maître d' who was standing attentively patting his handlebar moustache and straightening his jacket over his suit. When he saw the pair approaching he cleared his throat and put on a warm smile upon recognizing the two as the pair his employer had described.

'Ah monsieur Kazami, it is a pleasure to see you, we have been expecting you' he said shaking Shun's hand. Both Alice and Shun understood and spoke fluent French, Shun from his work and Alice from school so they had no problem in understanding the maître d'.

'Oh, and I see you have brought mademoiselle Gehabich, excellent, excellent!' he said taking Alice's hand and placing a kiss on it.

Alice's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. She did not expect him to be so welcoming of their presence. Tensions between France and Germany had been rising over the past few months.

'Please, he said beckoning them to follow, follow me to your table my friends'

Alice and Shun followed the maître d' to their table which was situated on the second floor on the balcony. Alice gasped when she saw the view. Around them the city of Paris was lit up brilliantly, a million lights illuminating the night sky and all of them seemed to be converging at the biggest light: The magnificent Eiffel Tower, rising into the sky like a shining beacon. Next to them a small orchestra played soft classical music, the sound of violins plucking at Alice's heartstrings.

'I trust you will find this table suitable' said the maître d' overjoyed at Alice's reaction. Shun stood still for a moment to also appreciate just how beautiful Paris was at night before turning to the smiling maître d'.

'It's perfect' he stated simply and indeed no other word could possibly describe it. The maître d' smiled and bowed.

'Excellent monsieur, now may I offer you a bottle of our finest wine to begin with?'

'That would be wonderful, thank you very much' said Alice and Shun in unison.

The maître d' bowed before leaving. Alice and Shun both took their seats at opposite ends of the candlelit table and continued to stare out at the sprawling expanse of Paris at night. Around a minute later the maître d' returned with a bottle of wine and poured both of them gracious amounts of the red liquid before leaving them with menus.

'What do you think you will be having Alice?' Shun asked continuing to observe his menu closely.

'I think I will have the Blanquette de Veau please. (A veal dish served with a creamy sauce and vegetables – A northern French delicacy) It sounds très bon' she exclaimed happily.

The maître d' who had just happened to walk back out onto the balcony heard and Alice and quickly grabbing his pad and pencil wrote down Alice's order.

'Ah very good mademoiselle, I am sure you will find it to be an enriching experience for your taste buds'.

He bowed and then turned to Shun pencil at the ready.

'And for you monsieur?'

Shun looked at the menu for a moment before finally resting on a decision.

'I will have the Boudin Noir Aux Pommes (Blood sausage [Don't be too disgusted] served with vegetables and baked apples) if you don't mind thank you. Oh and will you please start the soufflé now thank you'

The maître d' looked at Shun with raised eyebrows before chuckling softly.

'Ah, an adventurer of taste you are monsieur, I am sure you will be pleasantly surprised by this dish and of course the soufflé will be started on immediately' he finished scribbling down Shun's order.

'If there is anything else you need, do not hesitate to ask' he added as an afterthought before bowing and running of to get their meals.

Alone at last, Alice decided to take this opportunity to question Shun once more about why this night was to be extra special

'Shun, she began sweetly, perhaps now you can tell me why this night is so special?"

Shun took a sip of wine to avoid answering and looked at Alice's beautiful face.

_Just how long can I keep this up?_ He continued to repeat in his head.

'All in due time Alice' he responded as coolly as possible so as to not arouse suspicion. Alice however was not satisfied with that answer.

'Is that time soon Shun?' she asked making her face look as adorable as possible. Shun looked into her heavenly chocolate eyes becoming lost in them before he realized she was waiting for an answer.

'Soon Alice, I promise you, very soon' he muttered meekly quickly losing this battle of wills.

_This isn't fair! I don't know anyone who could resist those eyes_, he thought as Alice pouted.

'But – 'Alice began before she was cut off by the sound of doors opening.

'Ah, here we are my friends, your meals have arrived!' announced the maître d' as he burst outside carrying two dishes on a silver tray. He set the down meals in front of both of them and took the lids off.

'Bon Appétit mes amis' he said slowly letting them take in the delicious scent of the food which still had steam rising from it.

Both Shun and Alice were wide eyed as they observed the food which looked so tantalizing they could hardly comprehend what they had been missing out on their entire lives. Even Shun who had lived in France before was surprised at just how good this food looked.

'Well then, I shall leave you to your meal' whispered the maître d' slowly backing away, aware of the fact that his patrons were too mesmerized by their food to hear him.

For the next hour Alice and Shun happily ate their meals enjoying a warm conversation on how things seemed to be looking up for the Fatherland. Alice enjoyed her meal immensely not leaving a single drop of sauce in the bowl. Despite its suggestive name Shun thoroughly enjoyed the blood sausage, especially enjoying the flavour combinations of the sausage and baked apples. By the time the soufflé finally arrived both Alice and Shun had arrived to the conclusion that this had been a perfect day.

_Well almost a perfect day_, Shun thought. Soon he would gather his courage and tell Alice how he really felt about her.

Around half an hour later Alice and Shun arm in arm were outside the restaurant thanking the maître d' for a magical evening.

'Thank you so much monsieur, tonight was amazing' said Shun shaking his hand.

'Yes, thank you so much, I hope to come back here someday' Alice added bowing to the maître d'.

The maître d' smiled warmly and laughed heartily surprising Alice and Shun.

'My friends, it has been an honour having you here, I know we will meet again someday' he said clapping his hands.

'Please monsieur, can tell us what your name is?' asked Alice. She never wanted to forget this kind man.

Now it was the maître d's turn to look surprised. In all his years of service no one had ever inquired to what his name was.

'My name? Well, you can just call me Alexandre' he said happily. Both Alice and Shun thanked him one more time before leaving.

'Oh sir!' called Alexandre towards Shun.

Shun turned around hastily allowing Alexandre to whisper something in his ear.

'I know it may not be my place to say this sir but… you and mademoiselle Alice make an adorable couple and personally I can see that there is a greater bond between the two of you than just mere friends' he said quickly before winking mischievously. He then ran back to the restaurant leaving Shun speechless.

_More than just… friends… _This thought continued to replay in his mind as he walked back to where Alice was waiting for him. The very thought of Alice as his made his heart race.

'So Shun, what did Alexandre want?' asked Alice.

'Oh um… nothing, just wondering when we would be back' he said quickly avoiding her gaze.

'Oh ok, well I guess it's getting late, maybe we should go back to the villa'

Shun's train of thought crashed into a brick wall of reality as he realized what Alice just said.

'Well actually I wanted to take you to one more place tonight, I promise it's not far from here' Shun pleaded. Alice didn't even have to think about her answer.

'Of course Shun, I just thought you were tired' she said giggling. Shun expression transformed from one of worry to relief.

'So where did you want to go?' asked Alice. Shun's plan was going according to plan. The next stage would be to get her somewhere romantic…

'The Eiffel Tower' said Shun immediately. He had it all planned out. He would take Alice to the top of the Eiffel Tower and above all of Paris he would openly declare his undying love for her. Alice nodded happily in agreement and arm in arm the two proceeded towards France's most iconic and romantic landmark. Although Shun was nervous he needed confidence to complete the most difficult mission of his life. Thankfully faith seemed to be on his side tonight. Nothing had gone wrong tonight, in fact everything had been perfect.

_I mean after such a perfect day… what could possibly go wrong? _

From his vantage point atop the building Ren had heard everything.

_So they're headed to the Eiffel Tower eh? They will be all alone… now is our chance to strike!' _

Julio who did not have the hearing ability of Ren strained to hear their voices but was only able to pick up fragments.

'So? Where are they going' he asked when Ren finally looked back up.

'They are heading to the Eiffel Tower. At this time they will surely be alone. However there is one element that I did not foresee…'

'And that is?'

'I think Kazami is planning to break some big news with the target'

'What kind of news?"

Ren rolled his eyes and snorted at his partners ignorance

'Tell me Julio, if you were going to the Eiffel Tower alone with a girl at this time of night what would it be for?' Ren asked sarcastically

'Well the Eiffel Tower is a romantic place… so I suppose… wait, you don't mean –'

'Indeed, I believe Kazami is going to tell Alice he that he _loves_ her' Ren sneered remembering to put even more distaste into the word love. Julio still did not see how this could hinder their plan.

'And how does this change anything? He asked still not quite catching on.

'_Dummkoft!_ If you were going to tell a girl you loved at the Eiffel Tower where would you do it?!' he asked exasperated as his partner's thickness.

'Well… at the top I would suppose'

The apparent problem struck Julio like a bolt of lightning.

'Good, so you see the problem then, how are we going to capture the target and transfer her from the top of the Eiffel Tower while Kazami is there to defend her?'

Ren began to pace the roof thinking of a solution. His analytical mind was testing possibilities one by one. Suddenly he stopped and snapped his fingers.

'I have the solution, call Fabia and tell her to bring the Helicopter. It is going to be risky but I am confident we can carry it out. And as for Kazami… I will take care of him personally'

Satisfied with the course of the plan both Julio and Ren nodded at each other and made their way down the building carefully following Alice and Shun making sure their presence would not be discovered.

Shun and Alice had finally reached the magnificent Eiffel Tower, its unique design towering into the night sky. At night it was even more beautiful lighting up all of Paris. Shun took a deep breath. It was almost time. He looked to the top of the tower in anticipation his stomach feeling like it contained butterflies

_I can think of no better place_

'Come Alice, I want to take you to the top' he said taking her hand.

Alice blushed furiously and went along with him confused by his hurriedness. They took the elevator up to the top in relative silence. Alice thought Shun looked nervous… very nervous.

_What does he look so nervous? Is it something I did? Something I said? _

These were the thoughts that continued to plague her mind until a small click told them that they had reached their destination. They stepped out into the cold air. Alice shivered a bit but as Shun put his arm around her all feelings of coldness evaporated.

At the bottom Ren and Julio had been patiently waiting for the moment Alice and Shun reached the top. Ren's eagle – like vision could see Alice's red hair easily. Now was the time to put their plan into effect.

'Call Fabia now, I will distract Kazami while you take care our little _friend_'

Julio nodded in understanding and ran to the nearest phone booth. Ren gathered all of his inner energy and breathing deeply in and out prepared for the battle ahead of him. Then with lightning speed he began making his way up the Tower one steel beam at a time. Julio who had by now finished making his call to Fabia ran to the elevator and waited for it to reach the top.

The plan was now set in motion

Shun led Alice to edge overlooking the lit up city.

'It's so beautiful!' Alice exclaimed clasping her hands together.

'It is isn't it' he answered in a strange voice. Alice turned around startled. She had never heard Shun speak like that before. So strange was his voice that Alice had thought it was someone else. Shun could now see that Alice realized something was not right. It was either now or never.

'Alice… I have something I want to tell you' he whispered softly.

_God I sound like a weakling, I must be strong, I must prove my love to her! _

'Ok…' Alice responded intrigued by what he had to say.

_I wonder what this is about? It must be something important for him to only be able to tell me up here_

'Alice, Shun began, from the moment I met you I felt something inside me that I have not been able to describe. It is a feeling that makes my head swim and my heart dance. Over the months we have been together I feel as if you have become closer to me than any other person in the world. I just… I can't see my life without you Alice. You are smart and beautiful and kind and compassionate. You are loyal and outgoing and loving. There are no words I could use that could do you justice.

Alice felt her heart race. Was this really happening? Did Shun really feel the same way she felt about him.

'Over the months we have spent together this feeling has only grown and the more I got to know you the more I couldn't get rid of this feeling. But I know now that I would never want to lose this feeling. I want to keep this feeling in me forever.

_Oh yes, is this just a dream or could this actually be happening, _Alice thought her eyes tearing up.

'I would trust you with my life Alice. I would do anything for you Alice, even die for you. I know now that this feeling could only be described as one thing Alice' Shun tried to continue but here his courage failed. He couldn't quite get those three magical words out of his mouth.

But it didn't matter.

Before he could continue Alice launched forward and pressed her lips against his wrapping her arms around his neck. Shun was shocked for a moment before he kissed her back with equal ferocity. All the pent up attraction between them had finally been released and it was heaven. Shun could feel her soft lips against his. They tasted like strawberries. He wrapped his arms around her waist enjoying every passionate moment. 'Alice could feel his hard chest pressed against her as his arms enveloped her in their warmth. It was pure bliss and Alice couldn't get enough of it. When they finally couldn't go any longer without oxygen they separated both of them blushing furiously. Alice cupped Shuns face in her hand and locked her brown eyes with his golden ones.

'I love you too' she said softly. Shun golden eyes swelled with joy as he brought her into another kiss. This was their moment and nothing could possibly ruin it.

**_Meanwhile in New York _**

Dan was sitting at his desk his head resting on the cold wooden surface. Behind him lay a waste basket overflowing with scrunched up paper. For hours he had been trying to write that letter to Shun that he had promised Runo he would get to. However as is turned out, writing letters was much harder than he could have ever imagined. But suddenly the thought struck him. Shun was his best friend. He wouldn't care what Dan said, he would just be happy to hear from him. Content with this thought he began the letter:

_Hey there Shun, it's me, your best friend Dan! (I know you're happy to hear from me Mr Emotionless)_

_I know it's been a long time since we last spoke but hey, I am writing to your now so don't worry about that. Anyway, how have you been? _

'Well. Well. Well' rang out a cold voice from the shadows.

Each word was accompanied with a singular clap that reverberated throughout the tower. Alice and Shun broke apart. The voice had scared Alice out of her wits. Shun remained calm trying to pinpoint the source of the sound.

'That was quite the performance there Kazami, I guess Mr Cold does have warm spot in his heart after all. I mean not that I wasn't _revolted _by such a display but, it was entertaining none the less' rang out the cold voice mockingly.

'Show yourself coward!' shouted Shun into the shadows.

Suddenly it went silent. The only sound that could be heard was Alice's rapid breathing. Suddenly, Shun felt a rush of air behind him and prepared himself for an attack. Assuming a fighting stance he lifted his arm into a defensive position as his assailants arm struck him. Now he had full view of his attacker. Silver hair, golden eyes that contained the same coldness as Klaus's. It didn't take genius to figure out that this man worked for Klaus. He grinned and laughed evilly.

'Who are you?' Shun demanded

Ren punched Shun in the gut earning a grunt of pain from him and a scream from Alice. He grinned maliciously.

'You're about to find out'

_So anyway things have been good for me. I recently joined the Air Force Academy! You know what that means… IT MEANS SOON I WILL ABLE TO FLY PLANES! Isn't that exciting! Huh buddy, I know you think so, don't deny it! You're jealous! _

_In addition to that may relationship with my girlfriend Runo have never been better. I'll send a picture of us as well just so you can fume over how I have a girlfriend and you don't! Ha ha! Unless… you have a girlfriend already. Say Mr Hotshot… do you have a girlfriend?_

'Run Alice! It's not safe here' Shun shouted as he continued to fight off his attacker. He was skilled he had to admit. Even he was having slight difficulty in keeping up with him. He wiped the blood of his lip and went back to engaging Ren in close combat. Every strike of Ren's was powerful and it was becoming harder and harder for Shun to block his attacks. Nevertheless he had a reason to fight and that reason hopefully was halfway down the elevator by now. Ren continued the merciless strike again and again relentlessly against Shun. _He _had to admit no one had ever stood up to him in battle this long before.

_Finally a challenge_, he thought

His train of thought was broken as Shun landed a devastating spin kick to his face. Ren reeled for a moment for a moment before doing a backflip to create some distance between him and Shun. He touched his lip only to find it was bleeding. No one had ever made him bleed before. He looked into Shun's golden eyes which burned with the same fire his did but fiercer, much fiercer. Ren growled as he launched himself forward for another attack.

Alice had been running to the elevator, concerned about Shun's safety but confident in his ability to ward of their attacker. Suddenly she ran into what seemed like a brick wall. She looked up only to see the mime without his face makeup. And it was a familiar face indeed.

'Julio! I knew it was you! I knew there was something familiar about that mime! She yelled accusingly at Julio. Julio did not speak but grabbed her restrained her muffling her screams with a cloth. No matter how hard she kicked and screamed she couldn't escape the stronger man's grasp.

'I'm sorry Frau Alice… it is my master's orders' he said solemnly before tying her up and gagging her. From below their line of vision a helicopter emerged its doors open. Putting her over his shoulder he jumped into the helicopter and motioned for the pilot to move around the Tower.

_Well if you do have a girlfriend, I would love to meet her one day. I know send a picture of you two back when you reply (If you have one otherwise just send me one of your lonesome self!) (And yes I am expecting you to reply) I can't complain about anything here. However about you? I hear things are going well in Germany, so now you are one united nation with Austria huh? Pretty special occasion I guess. My family are all well in case you're wondering. I am sure you're alright over there. I mean you're all tough and stuff so nobody would mess with you best buddy! Remember those days in school when Hans would pick on me and we would fight him and his gang together. Man, those were good times… _

'Ren come on!' Julio shouted from the helicopter.

Ren, seeing that the objective had been met turned to Shun and laughed malevolently. 'Later Kazami' he yelled above the sound of the helicopter's blades. Shun and Alice locked eyes.

'ALICE!' Shun yelled desperately rushing towards the Helicopter. Despite her inability to speak tears flowed down Alice's face which reflected her emotions readily enough. Ren threw a small device on the ground which dispensed smoke everywhere before jumping onto the helicopter. Shun refused to be deterred and although his eyes were watering and his vision was blurred he fought through the smoke coughing furiously went he finally reached the edge of the cloud.

But by then it was too late

The helicopter had already made its way half way across the city, growing smaller and smaller before it became nothing more than a black dot on the horizon. Shun rage boiled over. He had failed to protect Alice, the women he was assigned to protect. The women he loved. Shun yelled out into the night so loud that his pain and rage echoed throughout all of Paris. From his post as the maître d', Alexandre looked up in confusion and from his study in Berlin the Fuhrer sensed something was wrong with Alice.

_But I am sure everything is alright with you so for now I will just end it here. Alright buddy I hope to hear from you soon! _

_Your best buddy,_

_Dan Kuso!_

**Part Two is complete. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it. I did say I would answer all those questions and thankfully I delivered. I thought I wouldn't be able to fit it all in but luckily I did. As always reviews and criticisms are always welcome . Until next time !**


	7. A Race Against Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or the characters affiliated with the franchise. And of course I do not own any historical figures mentioned in the story.**

**Note: My exams are thankfully, finally, over! I am confident I did well (Except in maths but hey - you can't win them all) and that means I can continue writing. So here we are with Chapter Seven of ****_Loyal to the End: Ein Volk, Ein Reich, Ein Fuhrer _**

**Chapter Seven: A Race Against Time**

From his study in Berlin the Fuhrer raised his head from the book he was reading feeling slightly uneasy as if a cold breeze had entered the room. But when he turned around the curtains were drawn and the fireplace burned bright. No it was definitely something else. The book in question which was on German history was one of his favourites, its spine and cover worn out from continuous usage. This was a book he particularly enjoyed and it would take more than a mere breeze to stop him from reading it.

_I feel like something is wrong… but what? Maybe now would be a good time to check on Alice, but wait, she is in Paris now that I recall… I am sure she is fine. All the same I should try and contact Kazami just to be sure… _

He usually knew when Alice was in trouble hence the feeling of unease. It was a strange bond indeed. Quite unexplainable. The only other person he had, had such a feeling towards was his mother. Alice was like family to him and he refused to let anything bad happen to her. Letting her go to Paris without him accompanying her was hard enough. But he knew he could rely on Shun. He had come highly recommended by many people including those of the Prussian aristocracy. Not that their word counted for much anymore but all the same, if he could protect people as highly ranked as them he could protect a young lady of whom nobody knew much about to begin with.

That was how it always was with Alice. She was just the quiet observer, never having any political opinion but always attending any rally or gathering the party held only for the sake of him. And that was what he loved about her, she was so innocent and carefree like a young child, void of any of the woes and worries of adult life. The Fuhrer, never having a proper childhood of his own sometimes envied her carefree lifestyle. But always when these thoughts invaded his mind he would remember that he had a great responsibility to the Fatherland and he had no time for childhood games anymore. But never would he ever turn down the chance to enjoy a light hearted afternoon tea with Alice and talk about regular things like animals and fantastic places that were always discussed but never visited. Such fleeting moments of joy would always make his day. No politics. No speeches or rallies. Just he and Alice enjoying an animated conversation accompanied by her delicious baked treats.

_If only everyday could be like that, _he thought taking a sip of tea from the saucer next to him. Then standing up and closing the book he left his office to take a stroll in the gardens unnoticed by anyone else. It was a warm day but the Fuhrer never took his overcoat off. Whistling a tune from one of his favourite Wagner operas he walked down the pathway thinking fondly of all the good times he and Alice had shared together.

_**Flashback**_

A little red – headed girl was hiding under a bed giggling silently. When she heard footsteps coming she instantly turned silent and slid further under the bed. The door opened revealing a younger Fuhrer, a childish grin on his face. The red – headed girl could only see his patched and frayed shoes creeping along the floorboards almost feline like in nature. She stifled another giggle.

_He will never find me here,_ she thought feeling rather proud about ability to find the best hiding places.

'Oh Alice… where o where could you be?' he whispered mischievously opening the wardrobe doors only to find that no one was there.

He quietly made his way to the other side of the room and sat on the bed.

*Sigh* 'Well, it looks like I will never find her, I suppose I should just give up now' he said in a defeated tone. Alice let out a small giggle. Victory was hers. The Fuhrer allowed a sly expression to appear on his face. Getting off the bed he stretched his arms and yawned.

'Oh my, I certainly am tired, well it is fortunate I am already on a bed, Alice will just have to wait' he said loudly making sure she could hear. Then laying down on the bed he remained silent for a few minutes before beginning to 'snore'. From underneath the bed Alice listened carefully for the tell – tale signs of snoring before she made her move. Wriggling as quietly as possible she made her out from underneath the bed. As soon as she was out from under the bed her brown eyes widened in surprised as they were met by a pair of blue ones.

'Well, what do we have here? It seems I have been visited by an angel in my 'sleep' he said gloatingly a triumphant expression on his face. Alice's eyes widened further in shock for a moment before she pouted, an accusatory expression plastered on her face.

'Adi that's cheating, you tricked me!' she said seriously crossing her arms in anger. The Fuhrer laughed jovially at Alice's expression.

'No my dear Alice, I didn't cheat, I just used my brain' he answered taking her hands. 'Now let me see you smile Alice, you've always had such a beautiful smile'

Alice tried her best to remain offended but it was impossible to stay mad at Adi. Laughing she jumped on him and gave him a big hug receiving an equally affectionate hug back.

'Fine but stop using your brain, ok?' she said tapping his nose. A

di chuckled and put on a stern expression. Raising his right hand he said very seriously. 'I swear from this day forth, that I will never use my brain again and that only the beautiful Ms Alice Gehabich will win our games of hide and seek for she is much smarter than me and will always be so' he finished ending his pledge with a salute. Satisfied with his answer Alice took his hand and led them out of the room.

'Come on Adi, I was baking some shortbread earlier and I think it should be ready to eat by now' she said smiling happily.

The Fuhrer grinned at the thought of Alice's wonderful baking. He didn't know where she got it from. One day he had just found her in the kitchen mixing ingredients, flour all over the little apron she was wearing. He had looked at her in astonishment while she had just smiled innocently back. He didn't really expect much from someone so young. However, despite his earlier misgivings Alice had turned out to be a fantastic chef, preparing food with as much expertise anyone of those fancy chefs in Paris. Nobody would miss a party when they knew Alice was cooking. But her speciality was definitely pastry and baked delicacies. And as the Fuhrer himself had a bit of a sweet – tooth this made her food even more desirable.

'You took the words right out of my mouth Alice' he said allowing her to lead.

**_Skip forward a few years later_**

The year was 1933 and the general elections in Germany had just concluded. All around the nation millions cheered as the NSDAP Party led by Adolf Hitler seized power. To the people that had being living in poverty and unemployment it seemed that all their hardship and suffering was finally coming to an end. In the Reichstag a small party was being held to congratulate the new Chancellor and no one could be more pleased than the teenage Alice.

'Congratulations on becoming Chancellor Adi' said Alice happily. The new Chancellor beamed and gave her a hug.

'Such a feat would not have been possible without your support my dear, your contribution to our cause was immeasurable' he said taking her hand. Alice felt honoured to be recognised like this.

'Well I didn't really do anything much, I just did what I could' she mumbled bowing her head in humility.

'Please Alice, you are not giving yourself enough credit, you have been instrumental in this process and I know that you will continue to devote yourself to the service of the Fatherland, really I could not thank you enough' said the Chancellor astonished at her humility. He had taught her good values indeed. Alice's face turned a dark shade of crimson.

'Well then, to the Fatherland' she said raising her glass. The Fuhrer smiled and raised his glass as well.

'To the Fatherland'

_**Present Day**_

_Ah, such good times, now my Alice is all grown up while I have grown obsolete',_ he chuckled.

The Fuhrer continued to his stroll through the garden ignoring any other sound around him, too absorbed in his own memories to be concerned with the trivial pursuits of the materialistic world. So absorbed he was in his own thoughts that he had completely forgotten why he was worried in the first place.

Unbeknownst to him, his fears were well founded.

The chopper had been travelling for a good hour or two, steadily making its way to Klaus's Bavarian castle. In the pilot's sat Fabia, Klaus's devoted servant and occasional mistress. In the back sat Ren, his eyes facing forward, eager to receive the praise and recognition that his master would surely bestow on him. With him was Julio, who had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. His guilt about this entire ordeal was catching up to him. And in between them was a dishevelled Alice, her eyes red from crying, her mouth still stuck with the cloth she was unable to remove, restricting her ability to speak. She no longer had the capacity to cry, all of her tears had already been used up. However, she would let out the occasional sob sparking more guilt in Julio and mere indifference from her other captors.

_Shun… will I ever see you again… _she asked herself desperately. What hope was there that Shun would rescue her? Klaus was just too powerful. The thought of never seeing her beloved Shun again was enough to send her into another fit of sobs.

Out of guilt, Julio dared to glance over at Alice only to see her sobbing again. He felt a stab of guilt in his heart. But now a new feeling had begun to emerge: Shame. Shame that he had allowed Klaus to treat him this way and more importantly that he had allowed Klaus to treat others this way as well.

_Is this really what I have become… am I no better than Klaus? _

He looked over at his two co – conspirators.

_Am I really no better than them? I have certainly lost my way… _he thought lowering his head in shame.

Alice continued to sob bitterly at the thought of never going home, never to see Adi or Shun or any of her friends ever again. Fabia rolled her eyes. She was becoming extremely irritated by this girl's non – stop whining.

'Look Alice, I really don't know why you are crying, you get to live a life of luxury with the richest and most handsome man in the county, possibly in all of Europe and yet you continue to cry and whine like a spoiled brat! I know several women who would _kill _to be in your position' she said spitefully.

Julio's face darkened. Ren just smirked. Both men were well aware that when Alice was not around, Fabia was Klaus's bedroom guest. Alice didn't even raise her head, instead continuing her to sob. The thought of spending the rest of her life with Klaus seemed to replenish her tear ducts as a stream of fresh tears flowed down her face.

'Shut your mouth Fabia, do not speak if you don't know what you're talking about!' Julio yelled. Fabia narrowed her eyes but did not pursue the topic further opting to concentrate on their flight path instead. Alice looked up at Julio in surprise, not expecting anyone to defend her. Julio nodded and for a moment his expression softened. Alice nodded back in gratitude. She has sensed that Julio wasn't quite as committed to Klaus as the others were. Only time would whether her estimation would yield results.

It wasn't long before the rolling plains of the French countryside rose into the enormous snow – capped mountains of the Bavarian Alps. In the distance the Von Hertzon castle loomed like a fortress, a black blot on the otherwise natural landscape. Dark clouds had gathered across the sky filling Alice with a sense of dread. The chopper landed on a special helipad behind the castle, suspended on a cliff overlooking the forest. The sound of the chopper was drowned by the thunderous crashing of the waterfall cascading down the adjacent cliff. And at the base of the helipad stood a victorious Klaus, a smug expression plastered on his face.

_Finally, you are mine Alice… _

Ren and Julio each took one arm of Alice and escorted her down the steps, Fabia following close behind. Alice cringed at the sight of Klaus, his expression made her sick.

'Well done you three, you will all be rewarded handsomely for your efforts' said Klaus capturing his servants in the icy glare of his cold eyes. The three of them bowed leaving Alice standing, her eyes burning with defiance. Klaus's mouth twisted into a sadistic smile.

'I'm surprised Alice, all that time with Kazami has turned you into a feisty one hasn't it? No matter, now you are where you belong and I will see to it that your behaviour is corrected. After all, you must have the best manners if you are to be my wife' he whispered maliciously closing the gap between himself and Alice.

Alice's eyes burned with pure hatred for the man standing dangerously close to her. His cold grey eyes were like a fox's: Sly and greedy. Klaus cupped Alice's face, examining it with interest. Her red eyes were clear indicators that she had been crying.

_Good… I will let her know that I am in control_

Julio's expression was unreadable. His emotions were in turmoil. His conscience told him help Alice but his head was telling him that it would be wiser to just obey Klaus.

_What should I do? _He thought clenching his fists.

Julio took a deep breath to clear his mind. This was no time to act rashly. He must come up with a plan. For now at least, it seemed that the best decision was to hope that Klaus didn't do anything to drastic with Alice while he formulated a plan.

Klaus continued to inspect Alice's face looking for any other signs of weakness. If found, they would be used to his advantage. If was his way of maintaining control, psychological torture, it was a crude method but an effective one nonetheless. He was displeased to find that no other weaknesses were present. For now it seemed, the loss of Shun was the only weakness he could abuse.

'Oh Alice, you're so beautiful' he whispered stroking her tear stained cheek.

Behind her, Fabia narrowed her eyes in envy turning her head to Klaus so he would not see her jealous expression. Alice tried to move her head but Ren intervened holding it tightly in place. Klaus's hand moved swiftly, removing the cloth from her mouth. Alice took in a breath of fresh air, it almost seemed too good to be true. But the thought of the situation she was in made her wish that she could stop breathing altogether.

'I will never love you!' she cried.

'Please, let me go! I just want to go home!' she yelled tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Klaus smirked and moved his mouth to her ear.

'You are home Alice, and I will _never… let… you… go' _he whispered. The tears flowed freely down Alice's face all hopes of ever returning home extinguished by the tyrant that stood before her, revelling in her despair.

'Now come, you need to clean yourself before dinner, you will come to learn Alice, that as long as you obey my commands you will life here to be most pleasant' he said calmly turning his back on her and walking towards the door. Grabbing her roughly Ren marched her towards the door, Julio and Fabia closely following.

**_Meanwhile_**

Shun continued to sprint across the busy Parisian streets, his face a mask of fury. He had allowed Alice, his love, to be taken from him to God – knows where. He had failed in his duty to protect her. Now he was a man on a mission, and nothing would get in his way. Around him the crowds parted allowing him to pass quickly.

_I will NOT let you go Alice, _he thought with determination.

But first, if he was going to be of any help to her, he needed to make a phone call. He reached the hotel in record time sprinting to the reception desk. The old spectacled women who ran reception regarded him with surprise.

'Monsieur Shun! I did not expect you to be back until later today. And where is mademoiselle Alice?' she asked concernedly upon seeing his distraught expression.

'Madame Fontaine, I am sorry but it is a matter of urgency, I need to use the phone immediately!' he answered as kindly as he could manage despite the situation.

Madame Fontaine nodded seeing the urgency in his eyes. This would have to be really serious for the normally calm Monsieur Shun to be acting so erratic.

'Thankyou' he said quickly before taking the phone. There was only one person who could help him save Alice now.

_Ring, ring, ring! _

The sound of a ringing phone echoed through the corridors of the Reich Chancellery. A short stout women ran as fast as her legs to could carry her to answer the call.

'Hello' she answered out of breath.

'Yes hello, listen to me carefully, my name is Shun Kazami, I need to speak to the Fuhrer _immediately_. It is of the upmost importance, he will know who I am!' said Shun. He spoke quickly and with great urgency. There was no time to waste.

The secretary nodded in understanding and took the phone to the Fuhrer's office. Tentatively she knocked on the door.

'Mein Fuhrer?' she asked quietly. She knew that during the day he would be reading and would prefer to be left undisturbed.

The Fuhrer, who had by now returned from his walk took off his reading glasses quickly before answering. He hated wearing his reading glasses, they made him feel old and feeble, but more than that he hated people seeing him with his reading glasses.

Yes, come in' he replied stowing his reading glasses into his breast – pocket

The secretary walked into the room and briskly made her way to his desk.

'Mein Fuhrer, there is a Herr Shun Kazami who wishes to speak with you. He says it is of the upmost importance' she explained rather quickly. The Fuhrer's expression hardened. Shun would only call him if something was wrong with Alice. He hoped to God that the uneasy feeling he had been experiencing earlier had nothing to do with this phone call.

'Very well, thank you, you may leave now' he said quickly taking the phone. His secretary nodded and as briskly as she had entered she exited the room.

'What has happened Kazami?' he asked urgently.

Shun seemed to suddenly lose his voice. How could he tell the Fuhrer that he had allowed Alice to be abducted? He knew the connection that they shared. It was like a father and his daughter. How could he tell his leader that he had allowed his most beloved treasure to be stolen and even worse, that he had no idea where she could be? How could he?

'Kazami! Tell me at once!' the Fuhrer demanded, his concern for Alice growing more and more as each second without an answer passed.

'Mein…. Mein Fuhrer, I'm sorry' choked Shun. 'Alice… was taken last night, I don't know by who and I don't know where. 'I'm so sorry… I failed you' he finished in strangled voice.

The Fuhrer's hands began to shake. A single tear rolled down his face.

'My… dear Alice, HOW COULD YOU LOSE HER!' he yelled into the phone.

'I ENTRSUTED YOU WITH HER CARE, MY PRECIOUS ALICE, AND YOU HAVE ALLOWED HER TO BE TAKEN AWAY! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!

Every word was another stab in Shun's heart. He was right, this was all his fault. If he hadn't taken Alice up the Eiffel Tower that night… she wouldn't have been taken.

'I'm sorry mein Fuhrer, it was all so sudden. They just… they struck with unparalleled ferocity and accuracy. This was not a random attack. This was a coordinated effort. Someone had planned this and I am afraid that Alice's capture may just be part of a much larger plan' he finished.

The more he thought it over, the more the pieces began to arrange themselves into a recognisable picture. The speed of the attack, the efficiency. This attack was not random. It could have only been a planned attack. Shun failed to see how Alice could be of any value to her abductors. There were only two people who could possibly stand to lose something lest Alice be harmed. And those two people in question were on the phone right with each other at that very moment.

_It couldn't be me, if they wanted to get rid of me they would have done it there and then. But then… who else – _the answer struck Shun like a bolt of lightning. _The Fuhrer! _

The Fuhrer had not spoken after Shun was finished. He was too busy contemplating what this all meant. And much like Shun, he had arrived at the same conclusion: Alice was being used as a ploy to get to the real target:

'Me' he whispered

'I'm sorry mein Fuhrer, could you repeat that?' asked Shun barely hearing him speak.

'They, whoever they are, are after me aren't they' he stated calmly.

'Yes… I think so' Shun answered slowly.

The Fuhrer slackened his lower jaw. They had taken his beloved Alice to get to him. He would make sure they would pay.

'Mein Fuhrer, is there anyone else aware of your connection with Alice?' Shun asked. If they were to discover who was behind this conspiracy they would need to lessen the suspect pool.

The Fuhrer thought for a minute. Everyone in the party knew that Alice was special to him. He had made it abundantly clear in the past that anyone who did wrong by her would have to answer to him. But he trusted everyone in the party, he knew where their loyalties lied. It had to someone outside the party. But there was only one other person aware of their relationship outside the party who wasn't Shun and that was…

'Von Hertzon' he whispered into the phone.

Shun's eyes widened. How could he have been so foolish? Of course it was Klaus. It all made sense now. The picture was finally gained clarity. The Von Hertzon's were the richest industrialists in all of Germany. They were also a part of the aristocracy, who had lost most of their power upon the Fuhrer's victory in the elections. The idea of the young Von Hertzon burning with a desire for revenge was possible if not probable. And just like that, Shun realized where Alice must be.

'Mein Fuhrer, I know where Alice is' Shun stated confidently.

'Where?' he inquired happy that there was a chance of Alice being brought home safely.

'Klaus must have taken her to his castle in Bavaria

The Fuhrer took a deep breath before answering. 'My Alice is being held captive by a psychopathic spoilt pampered maniac in a dark castle, alone and afraid?!'

'Do you feel guilty for making her marry him now mein Fuhrer?' Shun asked coldly. He knew he was risking a lot blatantly insulting his leader's decisions but he believed that the Fuhrer had no bear some responsibility for this tragedy.

The Fuhrer was about to retort when he realized that Shun was right. He hadn't listened to Alice when she needed him. It wasn't Shun who had failed her, it was he who had failed her.

'I do Shun, I really do, you are right, this is all my fault' he answered solemnly.

Shun immediately regretted his words. This was not the time to blame each other. They would have to work together if Alice was to be brought back home safely.

'Now is not the time for self – pity sir, we must act quickly if we are to save Alice' said Shun reassuringly. Now more than ever, Alice needed him, and he would not let her down

'I will gather my best men to storm the castle immediately, we shall save Alice yet' answered the Fuhrer confidently. He had let Alice down once, he would not allow that to happen again.

'I will meet you at the castle then, I trust you will be there by the time I arrive?'

'You can count on me mein Fuhrer' Shun answered clenching his fists. He then put the phone down and turned to Madame Fontaine.

'Madame Fontaine, can you keep out rooms for a few more days, I will return soon'

Madame Fontaine, who had overheard the entire conversation nodded, a serious expression on her face.

'Thank you' Shun replied making his out of the hotel.

'Go get your girl Monsieur!' called Madame Fontaine with a quick wink. Shun nodded his head and ran as fast as he could, making use of his ninja skills to traverse France with ease. At his current rate he would be in Bavaria by the end of day.

'Don't worry Alice, I'm coming'

The race was on to save Alice but for Shun and Fuhrer, time was running out.

**And chapter seven is out! Will Shun and the Fuhrer reach Alice in time? What dastardly plot does Klaus have planned to seize power? And what will be Julio's decision? Will he remain loyal to Klaus or stay true to his heart? Find out in the next chapter! And as always reviews are welcome and appreciated :) Thanks! Until Next Time **


	8. Prelude to Destruction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or the characters affiliated with the franchise. And of**** course**** I do not own any historical figures mentioned in the story.**

**Note: Hello all! I know it has been a little while but school along with computer problems have prolonged the process of uploading so my apologies for that. However I am here now and just a heads up but the story is reaching its climax so watch out for that. So without further ado I present chapter Eight of ****_Loyal to the End: Ein Volk, Ein Reich, Ein Fuhrer _**

**Chapter Eight: Prelude to Destruction**

The Bavarian Alps were always beautiful at this time of year. It wasn't too cold but the mountains were still capped with snow. Huddled in-between them were small villages and towns nestled in the valleys and evergreen forests below. Here, away from the larger cities, it was always calm and serene. However in one particular town the atmosphere of serenity was constantly overshadowed by one of uncertainty and fear. For centuries, this town, located deep in the forest had, had to share residence with an enormous castle that stood upon the cliff overlooking the town. At one time the castle had been property of the local land lords' many decades ago, but as Europe moved into modernity, the rich and powerful began to leave the smaller towns and head over to the larger cities to make themselves even more rich and powerful if it was possible, leaving their property behind to rot and decay. But despite the previous owners having been gone for almost a century the castle still stood as firm as it was the day it was built. This at first was of no concern to the towns' people who were just happy to see the land lord leave but recently strange sounds had been heard coming from the depths of the castle's interior. But nobody had ever dared to investigate for now it was believed that the castle was haunted by the spirit of the aristocracy, whose constant search for wealth could not be stopped, even by death itself. Late at night, when the sounds would reach their highest volume people would lock their doors and barricade them, afraid of what might come out of those mahogany doors to take them away to the haunted castle, never to be seen again.

But despite the towns' peoples' fears the castle was not, in fact, haunted. Well, at least not by ghosts and spirits.

Surveying the town with narrowed eyes stood Klaus Von Hertzon, his patience wavering. He took another sip from the glass of wine he was holding before sighing. Looking at the small town had brought back many memories, not all of them pleasant. That coupled with the fact that Alice still refused to cooperate had caused cracks to appear in his armour of refined calmness and indifference. Alice had been at the castle for less than a day and she had already attempted to escape six times. Of course, she had never once succeeded but afterwards she would weep bitterly. For the life of him, he couldn't understand why.

_I just don't understand that girl! She is with me now. I am ten times the man Kazami will ever be! What could she be complaining about!? AHH, this girl is so frustrating! _

As he was lost in thought he had failed to notice how he was holding his glass and allowed some of its contents to spill on his clothes. He looked down at the blood – red stain that was slowly spreading across his jacket and gritted his teeth angrily. He threw the glass across the hall shattering it into many smaller pieces before taking of his jacket and shirt revealing his bare chest.

After hearing the sound, Fabia, who had been stationed outside of Klaus's room burst in to make sure he was alright. Her concern, however, quickly turned into shock and then embarrassment as she saw the bare chested Klaus. She blushed furiously and turned to leave but was surprised to feel someone grip her arm tightly. She turned around to see Klaus right in front of her.

'Please Fabia, stay' he said, loosening his grip on her arm. Klaus knew that there was more than one way to relax and he was always on the ball when it came to women.

'M-master Klaus?' stuttered Fabia, her knees becoming weak. Klaus quietly locked the door and led her to his bed eager for all his stress and frustration to disparate.

Meanwhile, two floors below Julio walked down the hallway in silence a sobbing Alice hanging over his broad shoulder. He had just foiled her seventh attempt to escape and with each time he brought her back to her prison the more guilty he felt. He was tempted to just let her go but he knew that Klaus would find her no matter where she went and it was better that he find her then somebody like Ren who would not think twice about using violence to subdue her.

As per Klaus's instructions Alice was to be locked in a special room prepared just for her. The room was lavishly furnished with all the luxurious amenities that any girl could hope for. Klaus also instructed all of his minions to cater to her every need and want, everything except her freedom that is. Any other girl would jump at the chance to live such a life but all Alice could think about was the loved ones she had seemingly lost.

'Look Ms Alice… I'm really sorry about all this, I know it looks bad now but if you just give it a chance…' he said trailing off at the end.

He didn't have the heart to tell her yet another lie. He knew that no matter how luxurious her life here appeared to be, she would never be happy away from her true home. Alice could hardly hear what he was saying but she could recognise the sadness and guilt in his tone and instantly felt a gush of sympathy for her captor rise up within her. She had been here many times and she knew at heart, that Julio was a good person, who would always offer help to her when she got lost in the wide expanse of Klaus's castle.

'Julio, why are you doing this? You know this isn't right. I don't belong here and neither do you, you are not like the others' she asked as kindly as possible.

Julio stopped for a moment and sighed before walking again.

'I know Ms Alice, I know… but it's too late for me now, I'm just sorry you got caught up in all of this' he answered back sadly.

'I forgive you Julio, really I do. I know what your life must be like here' she said. When they had finally reached the room, Julio opened the door and carefully put Alice down, too ashamed to look her in the eye. His heart sped up when Alice's small hand touched his face and gently lifted it up so she could look him in the eye.

'It's never too late for anybody Julio' she said a warm smile on her face. Julio was shocked to hear these words. No one had ever believed he could change. He bowed his head in gratitude and quickly left the room shutting the door gently behind him. Alice allowed a small smile to grace her face. Maybe there was a chance that she could get back home and back to Shun.

_Shun_… she thought longing to see his handsome face again

Shun raced across the countryside, hardly breaking a sweat despite the fact that he already made it from Paris to the borders of the Reich. A feeling of familiarity possessed him as he entered Germany.

He was home.

But there was no time to stop now, Alice was depending on him. Already passing by the city of Cologne he was making a beeline straight for Munich, the capital of Bavaria. From there he could hopefully get to Klaus's castle before it was too late. To anyone seeing him he was merely a blur in front of them, moving so fast that in one blink of the eye he was gone. For one second he was there and gone the next. By nightfall as he had anticipated, Shun had reached the outskirts of Munich. The city was aglow, with many people still out on the streets, laughing merrily and enjoying themselves. Shun stopped for a moment to find his bearings. Around him children chased each other with glee on their small faces bringing a smile to his face. Perhaps one day he would consider having children of his own.

_But Alice… _he thought clenching his fists.

He was still angry with himself for allowing Alice to be taken. Had he not been such a fool, Alice wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. The thought of her alone and scared with that monster Klaus almost made him want to punch something. But he had to be careful to never allow anger and fear to possess him. They were the enemies of reason and would only hinder his quest to save the love of his life.

He took a deep breath to calm himself, he needed to be level headed if there was to a chance of saving Alice. Only now that he had calmed down did he notice someone pulling the sleeve of his jacket. He looked down to see a little blonde haired girl staring up at him.

'You look angry Mr, is there something wrong? She asked innocently.

Shun looked around carefully. In the midst of so many happy people his angry demeanour must have stuck out like a sore thumb. Shun recognised the girl as one of the children he saw playing in the square in front of him. He kneeled down to meet her at her level.

'No, I am fine, I was just worried about a few things, nothing for you to be worried about' he said kindly. 'But thank you little one' he added as an afterthought.

The little girl grinned happily. 'You know Mr, if you're worried my doll can give you a hug, she always makes me feel better when I am worried' she said offering Shun her doll.

Shun's eyes widened upon seeing the doll. The resemblance to Alice was uncanny, right down to the chocolate colour of her eyes which were represented on the doll as beads. The little girl laughed at Shun's expression.

'She looks just like Frau Alice doesn't she' she giggled.

'Yes, exactly like her' he answered slowly, his eyes fixated on the doll.

'Well, Frau Alice comes around here all the time you know. She always plays with us and buys us yummy treats' she added a big grin on her face.

'But she always has to go when the Meany Von Hertzon man calls her and takes her away to his castle' she said the grin wiped from her face.

Shun listened with great interest.

'What is your name little one?' Shun asked.

'My name is Helga, Helga Klein, she said proudly. 'My mother told me that because my last name means small I will grow up to be tall and beautiful just like Frau Alice'.

Shun allowed a small laugh to escape his lips

'It is an honour to meet you Lady Klein' he said bowing graciously.

Helga giggled.

'Tell me Lady Klein, do you know where Meany Von Hertzon's castle is?' he asked. Helga's face lit up at the thought of being of help to this kind man.

'Oh I know, his castle is not far from here, it's south of here and into the forest' she said excitedly pointing in the direction of the castle. In the forest you will find a small town in between the two tallest mountains and overlooking the town on a cliff you will find the Von Hertzon castle' she finished.

Shun took in all the information and surveyed the towering mountains in the distance towards the south. Already he could see two mountains that were taller than all the others not too far away from the borders of the city. Somewhere out there Alice was being held prisoner by a maniac.

'Thank you Helga, you have been very helpful' he said patting her head.

'You're welcome Mr, but why do you want to know where that big meanie lives?' she asked uncomprehending of the grave situation. Shun thought for a moment just how best to answer such a question. He couldn't tell her the actual reason but he despised lying to people, especially children.

'Well you see little one, that big meanie has done something very bad, because you know, that's what big meanies do. I have to go and get him so I can take him to the Fuhrer' he said measuring every word's validity.

'The Fuhrer! You know him?' she squealed.

'Yes, I know him quite well' he answered deciding not to stretch the truth too much.

'Now I must be on my way my lady, the big meanie isn't going to catch himself' Shun said bowing one more time before turning away.

'Wait!' she called out. 'What's _your _name?' she asked.

'My name is Shun Kazami, but you can me Shun' he answered back smiling.

'OK, goodbye Mr Shun' she called waving to Shun who happily waved back. And in the blink of an eye the mysterious Mr Shun was gone leaving Helga to ponder on the mysterious feeling of familiarity she had experienced when she spoke with the tall, handsome man.

_A few hours earlier _

The Fuhrer slammed the phone down and rushed out of his office, more determined than he had ever been before. Around him officers and officials alike looked with astounded faces as their leader rushed down the hallway. Reichsminister Goebbels who had been in conversation with one of his subordinates cut of abruptly mid – sentence as his leader strode past them and into the main hallway.

Excusing himself he caught up to the livid Fuhrer determined to prove himself useful.

'Mein Fuhrer, is something the matter? He asked, his crooked foot having trouble keeping up with the Fuhrer's purposeful strides.

'I require a special operations team to aid me in rescuing Frau Alice' he said continuing to half run down the hallway.

Goebbels eyes widened in shock. 'Frau Alice has been abducted?' he asked concernedly. Frau Alice was a good friend of his wife and was well beloved by his children who were in fact expecting her to come visit after her return from Paris. In addition to that he knew how important she was to the Fuhrer and anyone who the Fuhrer held in high esteem was sure to be held in high esteem by him as well.

'I am afraid so, I am assembling a team to help rescue her, now can you help me or not Reichsminister?' Hitler asked with the slightest hint of impatience. He didn't meant to sound so rude but this really was a matter of life and death. He was sure that Goebbels would understand.

Goebbels was well aware that any matters relating to Alice would cause an immediate shift in the Fuhrer's attitude so this kind of response was expected. Nodding quickly he arranged to have a team led by Otto Skorzeny, a young Austrian who had proven himself to be capable in combat and intelligent in the field. He would lead this mission to rescue Alice. Within the hour Skorzeny and another 24 SS men were geared and ready to go. Eight trucks in single file formation rolled down the completed Autobahn towards Munich with the Fuhrer's personal transport following in the rear. The Fuhrer's expression was one of determination. Nothing would stop him from rescuing Alice.

'Hold on Alice, we're on our way'

Watching the trucks leave Berlin was a shadowy figure perched at the top of the Reichstag building, his binoculars able to see the Fuhrer's car following the military vehicles in front. It was none other than Ren, who, when not terrorizing Alice was here, spying on the Fuhrer. He had heard the entire conversation between Hitler and Goebbels.

'So… the plan has been set in motion earlier than anticipated it seems. No matter, my master is more than prepared. Get ready mein _Fuhrer_, you are about to learn who the true master of Germany is' he whispered evilly.

Then, using his own ninja like skills he began his trek back to his master's castle to inform him of the incoming storm.

_Present _

By the time Ren returned it was already nightfall. The Fuhrer and Skorzeny were only an hour or so away from Munich. By midnight they would have reached the castle. Without knocking Ren entered his master's room. Why he would do something so foolish was beyond him. His eyes fell upon his master pouring himself a glass of wine. His bed was a mess and in it was the sleeping form of Fabia. Ren was no stranger to the knowledge that his master would use Fabia as a surrogate for Alice but it didn't make it any less awkward.

Klaus hadn't seemed to notice Ren enter and continued to drink his wine. Luckily he was decent enough for Ren to speak to without the situation becoming even more awkward than it already was. Ren cleared his throat earning Klaus's attention. Klaus looked over at Ren unabashedly. He was aware that Ren was uncomfortable but the feelings of others had never been a priority of his.

'Is there something you want Ren' he asked lazily.

Ren took a moment to respond, still trying to shake off the awkwardness that permeated the air.

'Y-yes sir, I just wanted to report that the Fuhrer is on his way now and he is bringing an entire team with him' he said regaining his composure.

Klaus's eyes widened and his senses sharpened. The time had come to put his master plan into action.

'Who is leading the operation?' Klaus asked suddenly.

'Skorzeny sir, Otto Skorzeny' responded Ren.

Klaus mulled over his options. He had heard of the young Austrian upstart. He could be a problem.

'Ren, I have a little mission for you' he said with a sly expression. Ren nodded with a malicious grin.

'Name it master'

The trucks rolled into Munich earning stares from the crowds who had gathered to watch. An uproar of cheers was heard when the Fuhrer's car rolled in. So as to not arouse suspicion, the Fuhrer rose from his seat and greeted everyone with his customary salute.

'Heil mein Fuhrer!' the crowd yelled.

The crowd parted to allow the convoy access to the main road. Once at the main square of the city, Hitler exited the car much to the joy of his people. His personal valet signalled for everyone to remain calm causing everyone to be silent although the excitement in the air was still paramount. By now thousands of people had gathered to see the Fuhrer. The Fuhrer needed to know where Klaus's castle was. He knew it was near Munich but where exactly he was unsure.

'My dear volk, it is the greatest of honours to be back here in Munich, the site of our country's great national revival and the origin place of the party. It is an even greater honour to be back among the people of this magnificent city, you who first supported me all those years ago and whose loyalty remains as firm and unshakeable as it was before Germany's great awakening' he began earning a chorus of cheers from the crowd.

'However I now come to you in a time of great need. A person most precious to me and our country has been abducted from the midst of her loved ones. She is now in a most precarious position and I beseech your help to aid me in rescuing her' he yelled.

The crowd was in arms quite literally chanting: 'The Fuhrer leads, we follow!'

Satisfied with their response the Fuhrer decided that now would the time to get straight to the point.

'For our dear sister to be brought back home safely I must know the whereabouts of the Von Hertzon castle' he yelled.

The people in the crowd looked at each other confusedly. No one was able to remember the precise location of the Von Hertzon castle despite all knowing about it. Then amidst of the collective chaos a small voice yelled out against the mass of indistinguishable noise.

'I know!'

The Fuhrer looked for the source of the sound only to see a little girl walk up to him. The adults in the crowd looked with increasing embarrassment as the little girl walked up to their leader, probably about to make a fool of herself.

'Get back here this instant' one man yelled from the crowd.

'No!' said the Fuhrer silencing the man. 'Please, speak one young' he said addressing her.

The little girl as it turned out was none other than Helga Klein. With great accuracy she told Hitler the same thing she told Shun. The Fuhrer turned to Otto and the two of the nodded in understanding. Otto knew the location. It was close to the former border between Austria and Germany. Quickly noting he coordinates he turned on the engine and prepared to leave.

'Thank you young one, you are a most helpful little girl. Your parents should be very proud to have such a fine German daughter' said the Fuhrer kindly.

'You know mein Fuhrer, there was another person named Mr Shun who was looking for the Von Hertzon castle as well, he said he knew you' she commented innocently.

The Fuhrer nodded.

'Thank you for this information my dear, now run along and play' he said smiling. Helga smiled and ran off back to her friends. Hitler turned back to the crowd.

'My friends' one should never doubt the importance of what a child has to say. Indeed, the young lady that summoned to courage to stand before all those who doubted her has given me the answer I desire the most. Without her I would be lost. Never forget that at one time I stood here too before thousands of those who did not believe in me but through my courage and will to continue to fight for a brighter future for Germany I convinced them of my sincerity as well. Now go back to your homes and enjoy your lives, which could have only been brought about by your own courage and will to create for yourselves a better future!' he said finishing his speech.

The crowd cheered wildly and saluted as their leader returned to his car and drove off into the distance towards the looming mountains ahead.

**Chapter Eight complete! What is Ren's special mission and what does it mean for the approaching rescue team? Will Shun manage to rescue Alice? And perhaps the most interesting question to be answered: What is Klaus's master plan? Find out next time! See ya!**


	9. Reunited?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or any characters affiliated with the franchise. And of course I do not own any historical figures mentioned in the story.**

**Note: Wow, it has been a long time. I'm so sorry to everyone that I left without an explanation but you wouldn't believe how busy school has been lately. It's just project after essay after report, there's never really been a time to get busy writing. For those who have stuck through, thank you, I appreciate your support. So here's the next chapter for those who are still here. I made this chapter longer just to make up for lost time. I hope you all enjoy. So without further ado I present chapter Nine of ****_Loyal to the End: Ein Volk, Ein Reich, Ein Fuhrer _**

**Chapter Nine: Reunited**

The cars thundered along the road, passing many villagers who were taken aback at the sight of the Fuhrer's car coming by their humble dwellings. Leading the convoy was the young Otto Skorzeny, a master of covert operations who had been specially chosen to lead the mission to rescue Alice. Skorzeny looked over the map of the area once more to ascertain their position.

'How much longer until we reach the rendezvous point?' he asked his driver.

'Not long now sir, I estimate our time of arrival to be around midnight' he answered without taking his eyes of the road. Skorzeny looked at his watch.

_Quarter to midnight… we should be there soon enough' _he thought before resuming his analysis of the map.

In the last car sat the Fuhrer, a pained expression on his face. It had been hours since he had received Shun's phone call. In that time what might have happened to Alice? He could hardly bear to think of anything happening to her, especially since it was all his fault.

_Alice… if anything happens to you, I will never be able to forgive myself' _he thought desperately. Suddenly the car jolted to a holt, bringing the troubled Fuhrer back to reality.

'What happened, why are we stopping?' he asked his driver from the backseat.

'I don't know mein Fuhrer, but I think Skorzeny has stopped for some reason' he explained. An officer from one of the cars in front tapped on the window gaining their attention. The driver rolled down his window to hear what the officer had to say. Hopefully it was an explanation for why they had suddenly stopped.

'I apologize for the inconvenience mein Fuhrer but Standartenfuhrer Skorzeny wishes to go over strategy. Would you care to join us sir?' he asked nervously. Hitler curtly nodded and stepped out of the car making his way to front of the convoy where Skorzeny was already in discussion with the team he had assembled.

'Alright I want you here, and you can help enforce…. Ah mein Fuhrer, this is a welcome surprise' he exclaimed upon seeing his leader approaching the group. It was unusual for him to be directly involved in anything militarily inclined but since it was Alice, it was to be expected.

'What is the situation Skorzeny, I do not wish to waste any more time than we already have' he asked sternly. It wasn't his intention to sound so cold but the thought of Alice in harm's way was still at the back of his mind and it was severely affecting his ability to think straight. Skorzeny nodded understandingly. He didn't mind if his leader was a bit stern with him, he would be too if it was his loved one that was in danger.

He calmly cleared his throat before relaying the plan. 'Well you see mein Fuhrer, although we are sure that the Von Hertzon castle is unguarded we still need to find a way to breach its outer perimeter' he explained motioning to a spot on the map where Hitler assumed was the Von Hertzon castle. He narrowed his eyes angrily at the spot.

_So that's where he's keeping her… I will make him pay for this! _He thought vengefully almost ignoring the rest of the plan.

'I have split up this squadron into four separate teams that will each attempt to breach a different area of the castle. Once inside the four teams are to converge at the gate where which I will lead a frontal assault on Klaus's hideaway' he finished stabbing his pencil into the middle of the castle's position. The Fuhrer smiled slyly at the thought of taking down Klaus but there was still something he needed to be sure of.

'I will be assisting you of course' he stated casually as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The officers exchanged stunned looks which quickly culminated into expressions of embarrassment. No one wanted to point out the obvious and no one had the courage to tell the Fuhrer what needed to be said.

'Uh… mein Fuhrer, I don't know… well – I don' think that…' stuttered Skorzeny unable to complete his sentence for fear of being reprimanded. Hitler rolled his eyes. They didn't have time for this.

'Skorzeny! We don't have any more time to waste, say what you need to say and be done with it!' he yelled exasperatedly.

Skorzeny stiffened to full attention and cleared his throat once more.

'Well you see mein Fuhrer, I don't think it would be safe for you to come. You aren't exactly young anymore. Or trained for that matter' he admitted tentatively. The guards once again exchanged nervous looks, unsure as to what their leader's response would be.

'Standartenfuhrer' began Hitler calmly, 'I will have you know that I fought on the Western Front in the trenches in the Great War. Do you see this iron cross?' he asked pointing at the steel cross on his chest. Skorzeny glanced at it and nodded.

'I didn't receive it for nothing you know' he explained. 'So please my good man, do not doubt my ability to fight, I may be older than I was then but my will is unbreakable and I will do whatever it takes to rescue my Alice!' he declared emphatically.

Skorzeny nervously shifted his feet in the ground. He couldn't deny that the Iron Cross First Class that sat atop his leader's uniform did impress him. Even he hadn't had the honor of receiving one of those. The other guards were simply astonished by their leader's logic which as it always was, made sense even to lowest of intellects.

'My apologies mein Fuhrer, you are right of course. It would be an honor to fight alongside you' he said managing a cautious smile. Hitler, pleased with results nodded in agreement.

'Good, now hurry, I don't want to risk Alice's safety anymore' said Hitler addressing his men.

'Alright boys, you heard the Fuhrer, let's roll out!' yelled Skorzeny grabbing the map.

'Heil mein Fuhrer' cried the guards who saluted before running back to the cars. Skorzeny and Hitler exchanged determined looks before they too returned to their cars.

'Excellent reasoning boss' complimented Hitler's driver who had overheard the entire conversation.

'It's what I do' replied Hitler smugly. 'Now drive on, Heinz, we shall be there shortly' he urged sitting back in his seat. Heinz nodded and 'put the pedal to the metal' so to speak. The convoy once again resumed their journey, on route to Klaus's stronghold and hopefully an uninjured Alice.

_Meanwhile _

A shadow leaped among the trees at a breakneck pace, utilizing every skill he been thought to cleverly weave his way through the dense pine forest, barely rustling a leaf as he sprung from tree to tree, the wind blowing through his long hair. He stopped to take a quick rest on the branch of an oak tree, breathing deeply to regain his stamina. The moonlight shone on the shadow's face revealing a very determined Shun, who like his leader, was on his way to rescue Alice. It had been a long journey indeed and the effort to cross entire countries had taken its toll on the young ninja but the thought of Alice in harm's way kept him going. In the distance stood Klaus's castle, a fortress of evil. Shun narrowed his eyes angrily at the stone behemoth.

_Alice is in there… _

The young warrior took one last deep breath before standing up and readying himself for the battle ahead. Then in the blink of an eye he was gone again, leaving no trace of him even being there to begin with.

_Meanwhile _

Ren too silently leaped from tree to tree, following his quarry closely like a hawk hunting a mouse. And indeed prey would be a more appropriate word for the unfortunate soul that was under surveillance by Ren for Klaus's young assassin was a voracious predator, and unfortunately for whoever he was hunting, Ren was a predator that rarely failed to capture his prey.

And in this case the prey was none other than the Fuhrer himself.

_Flashback to earlier that night… _

_'Ren, I have a little mission for you' said Klaus with a sly expression. _

_'Name it master' replied Ren who grinned maliciously. _

_'I need you to capture our 'beloved' leader and bring him here to me' ordered Klaus. Ren listened with apt comprehension but did not quite understand the necessity of this mission. _

_'I'm afraid I don't quite understand sir. He is already coming here anyway, why should I expend my energy on a useless capture when I could be preparing for Kazamis' inevitable arrival?' intoned Ren. _

_Klaus shook his head slowly in disappointment. _

_'I admit, I'm surprised by your lack of foresight Ren' scoffed Klaus, who poured himself yet another glass of wine. Ren was taken aback by his master's words. It wasn't often that he was told that he was lacking in any way, especially from his master who had never had a bad word to say about him until now._

_'Sir?' asked Ren indignantly, still puzzled by his master's words. _

_'Use your brain Ren' said Klaus in bored tone before taking a sip of wine. If Ren was shocked before it was nothing compared to how shocked he felt now. _

_'Sir I don't mean to criticize your reasoning but your words are just… ABSURD!' hollered Ren in outrage. He was a bit surprised by his own reaction, but also a bit fearful of the repercussions of his outburst. He looked down shamefully at the ground awaiting his inevitable punishment._

_But it didn't come. _

_Ren tentatively raised his head a little to see Klaus's reaction. Klaus look unaffected by Ren's act of disobedience. He continued to casually sip at his wine as if Ren's outburst hadn't happened at all. Nevertheless, Ren's yelling had affected someone. Fabia suddenly woke up startled by the loud voices near her. She and Ren locked eyes with each other causing them both to blush from embarrassment. Ren's eyes unintentionally traveled up and down Fabia's naked form, earning an even deeper blush from Fabia who quickly pulled the covers over her herself. Klaus seemed amused by their situation but declined to comment on it, instead he decided to let the situation handle itself, occasionally darting his eyes between Ren and Fabia to see what would happen next. _

_But instead of a rowdy argument there was complete silence. Both Ren and Fabia seemed too embarrassed and shocked to speak. Klaus had had enough of this. He cleared his throat loudly, earning their attention. _

_'Fabia, if you don't mind, Ren and I have important business to discuss. Please leave us' he said motioning towards the door. Fabia quickly nodded and grabbed her clothes before scampering out of the room. Ren watched her leave, feeling pity for the girl. It was saddening to think that she was unaware that she was just being used by Klaus. Soon Alice would be Klaus's number one and Fabia would be pushed abruptly to the side discarded and unloved by the person she trusted the most. _

Poor naïve Fabia… well I guess everyone has to learn sometime, _thought Ren although even in his mind those words felt wrong. _

_Klaus, unperturbed by the suffering of others as always, finished his glass of wine before turning his attention back to Ren. _

_'Well there you have it Ren, everyone wins' taunted Klaus who had noticed Ren's concerned expression for Fabia. Ren did not like what his master was saying but he had been lenient enough to disregard one act of insubordination tonight. He didn't want to push his luck. Instead he turned back to his master, expressionless and obedient. _

_'Good' smirked Klaus. 'Now tell me Ren, have you finally decided to use your brain?' asked Klaus mockingly. Ren needed to keep a cool head. In truth, he hadn't given a single thought to whatever Klaus meant by 'using his brain', but now that he was calm, the answer seemed to come almost naturally to him. _

_'Skorzeny and his team are coming here as well. If I capture the Fuhrer… I can hold him as ransom to prevent an assault on the castle' he said slowly feeling each word form in his mouth to make sure it made sense. _

_'Precisely' intoned Klaus who was glad Ren had caught on. _

_'Capturing the Fuhrer gives us leverage, and that means I can take out two birds with one stone' explained Klaus smugly, marveling at the sheer brilliance of his genius. Ren nodded in affirmation. _

_'So now do you understand your mission?' asked Klaus forcefully. _

_'Yes sir!' assured Ren._

_'Well then' began Klaus, pouring himself what had to be his fifth glass of wine that night, 'what are you waiting for?' he asked in astonishment at the fact that Ren was still in front of him and not already returning with the target. Ren blinked rapidly a couple of times to process the question before realizing what he was saying. Once he understood what was being asked of him all Klaus had to do what blink and Ren was gone. _

_End of flashback…_

Ren watched with greedy eyes as the convoy turned a bend in the road followed closely by Hitler's car. Ren knew that there would only be a small window of opportunity for him to act but it didn't concern him that much, after all he had accomplished many more challenging feats before.

The convoy continued down the road towards the spot Ren had chosen to enact his plan.

'Almost there…' whispered Ren darkly.

The convoy were about to drive underneath a large pine tree which looked inconspicuous enough from their point of view. However what they could not see was the line of explosives that Ren had hidden around the base of tree. When Skorzeny's car got close enough he would detonate them causing the tree to fall. He hoped to time the explosions just right so that the tree would fall directly on Skorzeny taking him out of the equation but stopping him in his tracks would also suffice for his master. While everyone was busy putting out the flames, Hitler would be vulnerable and that was when Ren would strike.

The convoy approached the site… _3…_they were getting ever closer…_2_…they had driven within a meter's distance of the tree…_1…_Skorzeny's car drove right beneath the tree…_0! _

_BOOM! CRASH!_

The base of the tree exploded sending the great pine crashing to the ground. The flames began to consume the tree lighting up the night with violent shades of red and orange. Fortunately for Skorzeny, Ren's timing had been the slightest millisecond off and the driver had noticed the falling tree just in time skidding across the road to avoid the natural disaster. Behind Skorzeny the other cars tried to stop but crashed into each other, sending some them tumbling over each other creating a scene reminiscent of a highway crash site.

Heinz who had seen the fire consumed tree fall, tried his best to stop before he crashed but he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid a collision at this speed.

'Brace yourself boss!' he yelled as the car crashed into the one in front of it. Hitler flew forward, smashing his head against the seat in front of him, effectively knocking him out cold. Heinz, who had hit his head on the steering wheel was also knocked out. Outside of their car, Skorzeny and his men were battling the raging inferno which could be seen for miles around, using dirt to put out the flames while digging trenches around the fallen tree to ensure that the flames would not reach the rest of the forest and start a major forest fire.

From his castle Klaus could see the orange glow in the distance.

_Hopefully that is Ren getting the job done_' he thought, a malevolent grin on his face.

In all the chaos, Ren saw his window of opportunity and decided to act. With incredible speed he jumped of the ledge he was hiding behind and snuck behind Hitler's car. Luckily no one had come to check on him yet so there would be little resistance save for Hitler himself. Fortunately for him, he opened to door to find Hitler already knocked out cold.

_Too easy, _thought Ren savoring his victory.

He picked up the unconscious Fuhrer and dashed away back up to the ledge and then to his master who hopefully, would be satisfied with his work.

Just then Heinz began to regain consciousness. He felt a sharp pain in his right arm and he had an agonizing headache but his first priority was to make sure his Fuhrer was alright.

'Sir' he groaned, trying to not to concentrate on what he was sure was a broken arm. He feared the worse when there was no response, almost falling back into an unconscious state at the thought of failing his Fuhrer. He gulped and nervously looked back, scared of what he might see. His face went white with shock when he saw that far from there being a dead passenger, there was no passenger at all!

Ignoring his broken arm he kicked the door open and searched desperately around the car for any sign of Hitler.

'Help!' he yelled towards the soldiers in the distance. The soldiers turned back to the source of the distressed call for help, recognizing Heinz as their leaders' valet.

'The Fuhrer is gone!' he managed to cry before he collapsed to the ground in pain from his broken arm. Two soldiers and their commanding officer hurried over and helped Heinz to his feet.

'The Fuhrer… is gone' he repeated tiredly. The soldiers turned to each other with horror stricken expressions.

'Not… dead' whispered Heinz who was quickly losing consciousness again. 'Vanished… disappeared' he muttered before descending into blackness again. The commanding officer took immediate action.

'You, check the car and the surrounding area for the Fuhrer' barked the officer to his subordinate. The soldier nodded and hurried over to the car unaware that there was no chance that he would find who he was looking for.

'And you, take Herr Linge to the side and bandage that arm, we need to get him conscious again' he commanded of the second soldier. The soldier nodded and carefully carried the unconscious valet to the side of the road, making sure to take care with his broken arm.

'Sir, I can't find anything! He's not here!' yelled the first soldier from the wreckage.

'Keep looking, nobody sleeps until the Fuhrer is found!' roared the officer who mind was frantically running around the place. The young solider knew better than to question his commanding officer but he felt that the task was futile all the same. It was obvious that Hitler was not here.

The officer took a hard look at his surroundings, scanning the area of for any sign of his leader. But there were no footprints, or broken branches that would signify an escape into the forest. It appeared like he had simply vanished into thin air.

_But of course, such a thing is impossible_, the officer reminded himself. The officer was not ignorant, in fact he was quite intelligent but his training had thought him the importance of practicality and reason above imagination. He just didn't have the ability to comprehend that some unnatural force could have been responsible for Hitler's disappearance.

Meanwhile, Skorzeny and the rest of the soldiers had successfully managed to contain the fire, effectively stopping it from lighting the whole forest ablaze. Now the tree served for little more than firewood, although it was still blocking the road to Klaus's castle. But for Skorzeny and his men there would be no time for resting.

'Men, any weapons and medical supplies you can salvage are to be brought here at once. Tend to the injured and somebody please tell me the Fuhrer is alright!' barked Skorzeny wiping the soot of his face.

'Sir, I'm afraid that there's a problem with that' answered the officer.

'Please don't tell me he's…' began Skorzeny unable to finish the terrible sentence.

'No sir, thankfully he isn't' quickly replied the officer sparing Skorzeny the hardships of even _thinking _that their leader had perished. Skorzeny breathed a sigh of relief.

'Then where is he?' he asked calmly.

'We don't know sir. I ordered someone to search for him but so far his efforts have proved fruitless' admitted the officer bowing his head in defeat.

Unlike the officer, Skorzeny didn't completely rely on logic to explain mysterious things and as such was not limited to reality in his thinking process. Because of this, he was able to come up with an idea that would hopefully lead to them to the real cause of Hitler's sudden disappearance.

'I don't believe that this was an accident. It is clear to me now that this was a coordinated attack and although I cannot be sure of its purpose, I believe it to be an attempt to stop us from reaching the Von Hertzon castle' explained Skorzeny. Around him the soldiers nodded in agreement, after all trees did not randomly catch fire.

'And the Fuhrer sir?' asked the officer amid the murmurs of the other soldiers.

'Whatever that Von Hertzon swine is planning, the Fuhrer must be an instrumental part of it. I believe that someone working for Klaus has kidnapped our Fuhrer and now he too is being held hostage by Von Hertzon' reasoned Skorzeny.

'Men, this is now a rescue mission of national importance. We must treat this situation with extreme caution, our Fuhrer's life as well as Frau Alice's depends on it' he said confidently. The men gained courage from his confidence and steeled themselves for the upcoming battle.

'Good, now it is obvious that we will no longer be able to travel by vehicle so on foot we must continue' said Skorzeny with a stern expression.

'You two are to take Herr Linz to the village up ahead. I estimate it be around fifteen minutes from our current position. There you are to contact Berlin and radio for reinforcements considering that our telecommunications equipment was all destroyed in the crash. Do you understand this order as I am saying it to you?' he asked of two of the soldiers.

'Yes sir!' echoed back the two soldiers who placed Heinz on the makeshift stretcher they had fashioned and diligently but carefully made their way around the tree and down the road towards the village.

'Godspeed' whispered Skorzeny as the soldiers carrying the injured Heinz disappeared into the darkness of the night.

'As for the rest of you, gather your weapons. We carry on by foot until the reinforcements arrive and secure a perimeter around the castle. Do not worry men, we shall bring back the Fuhrer unharmed and that traitor Klaus will also be brought to justice!' promised Skorzeny. His solitude and determination acted as a rallying call for the men who cheered and arranged themselves into battle formation.

And with that, the soldiers led by Skorzeny began the trek to Klaus's stronghold, where hopefully, no harm had come to their Fuhrer.

_Meanwhile _

Shun stood outside the fortress that was the Von Hertzon Castle. Even thinking about the name made Shun's blood boil. God knows what terrible things Klaus had already done to Alice.

_If he's even touched you Alice, I swear…. I will not spare him' _thought Shun angrily gritting his teeth.

But there was a problem. Before he could save Alice and introduce Klaus to his fists, he needed to find a way in. From the outside the castle certainly did look impregnable, most likely by design.

'There's got to be a way in…' Shun muttered to himself, scanning each and every corner to the castle for an entrance. He knew that despite his skills, there was no way he could scale the wall and even if he could it would be too obvious. No, he needed to enter from somewhere secret, where he would go unnoticed.

Suddenly an ingenious idea came to him.

_Klaus probably has servants, as most rich pretty boys do but there's no way he would ever allow them to come through the same entrance that he does, he would think that they're not good enough to enter the same way that 'master Von Hertzon' does. That means that there must be a secret entrance that by which his servants enter the castle, _reasoned Shun.

With lightning speed Shun checked each and every wall of the perimeter, hoping one of them would lead him where he wanted. Around the fourth wall he checked he had the feeling that he had come to the right place. Behind him lay the trail down to village, most likely where the servants lived. Yes, this looked like a good spot to check. He carefully felt the wall, feeling for any irregularity that would give away a secret doorway or passage. Suddenly with the slightest click he felt a surface unlike the rest of the wall. He ran his hands over the strange surface thoroughly and found the doorknob he guessed would be there, proving his theory correct. It was a door, large enough for only one person to enter at a time but it was a way into the castle nonetheless.

Shun checked his surroundings carefully, confirming that he wasn't being watched before entering the doorway. He slipped silently past the door closing it behind him without making a sound. The passageway was dark, illuminated only by the few torches scattered on the walls. Despite this, it looked well maintained which at least confirmed that it was used often if nothing else. Shun made his way down the passageway, listening carefully for any voices up ahead. Thankfully there were none.

'I suppose Klaus does not want his servants to know what he gets up to at night' he said to himself.

At times he didn't quite understand Klaus, he had everything; Money, power, prestige, he could have any women he wanted and yet he was obsessed with Alice. It just didn't make sense to Shun that someone with so much would want more.

_I guess that's just the nature of the rich and powerful. They only know how to take…_thought Shun bitterly, trying to make sense out of this whole mess

Eventually he reached a flight of stairs which he assumed would lead up to main floor of the castle. He made his way up the stairs and to the door at the top. He pressed his ear to the wooden door trying to hear any sounds of activity outside. Confident that the coast was clear he slowly opened the door, peeking outside to make sure he was alone. Once he was sure nobody was approaching he stepped out from behind the door and into the dimly lit room. Unlike the passageway the room was lit by conventional lighting rather than fire. As it turned out he was in Klaus's kitchen. Everything was spotless which suggested that the chef and his staff had already left for the night.

_Hopefully Klaus isn't in the mood for a midnight snack, _thought Shun before he stopped to think of his next move

_Meanwhile _

Alice slept on the lavish bedspread Klaus had provided for her, her beautiful face streaked with tear marks. It was apparent that she had cried herself to sleep.

In her slumber she whispered the names of the people she missed the most and dreamed of the happy memories associated with them, for as far as she knew, that was the only way she would ever see them again: In her dreams.

'Shun…. Adi….'

Suddenly the steel door that kept her in her decorative prison opened and someone was shoved in, stumbling a bit before collapsing on the floor. Alice awoke suddenly at the sound of the unknown prisoner grunting in pain. It was too dark to make out the prisoner's identity but that didn't matter. He was hurt and Alice's compassionate nature would not allow her to ignore his plight. After all, knowing Klaus this was probably another innocent person caught in between his devious plans for power.

She sprung off the bed and ran to the man on the floor who was attempting to get up. She took his arm and gently helped him off the floor.

'There now, let's get you up' she said supportively, helping him stand up straight.

'Alice?' whispered the man slowly in astonishment. Alice's heart stopped upon recognizing the man's voice. But could it really be?

'Adi?' asked Alice tentatively, her heart rate skyrocketing from zero to a hundred in a millisecond.

'Alice it's you!' exclaimed the Fuhrer, for indeed that is who the prisoner was. He almost couldn't believe it. Alice was here, right in front him. It seemed almost too good to be true.

'Oh Alice, my dear Alice, you're alright!' he exclaimed pulling her into a tight hug, never wanting to let go. Alice was almost at a loss for words. Could it really be true? She hugged him back just as tightly, crying into his shoulder.

'Oh Adi, I never thought I would see you again' she cried.

'It's alright Alice, I'm here now' whispered the Fuhrer calmly, stroking her hair.

'But how did you get here?' asked Alice, still overwhelmed by being reunited with the man who was more or less her father.

'I don't know Alice, one moment I was driving here to rescue you and then blackness. I awoke to find myself being shoved into this room by a most unkind individual' he explained.

Alice put her hands on his face and felt what could only be a cut. She gasped in concern.

'Oh that, don't worry about it. More importantly, how are you Alice? That swine hasn't touched you has he?' asked the Fuhrer concernedly, taking her hands affectionately.

'Thankfully not… but I really don't know what he is planning. I'm sorry I got you into to all of this Adi' she said sadly.

'Don't you _ever _think that Alice. If anything, this is my fault' he said wiping away her tears. 'I am the one who thought Klaus was best for you. If it wasn't for my meddling, you wouldn't be here right now' he choked.

Alice touched his face comforting the guilt stricken Fuhrer. 'Adi, you were only trying to do what you thought was best. You know I could never stay mad you' she said hugging him again.

'I know, it's just… I'm so happy to have you back Alice' he cried returning her act of affection. Unfortunately, the two were only able to enjoy each other's company for a few more moments before the door once again opened revealing Klaus in his finest clothing followed by Ren and Julio. Alice backed away, afraid. Hitler's face was a mask of fury. If looks could kill, then Klaus's funeral would be occurring the next day.

'Get behind me Alice' whispered Hitler, placing himself in between Alice and the men who he considered to be little more than common brutes.

'Oh please, we don't have time for theatrics. Besides, Alice knows I would never hurt her, isn't that right Alice' said Klaus snidely, locking his cold grey eyes with Alice's frightened chocolate ones. Alice grabbed Hitler's arm in fear.

'Don't you dare talk to her you low life filth' spat Hitler, enraged that Klaus would have the gall to speak to her in such a manner.

Klaus's eyes flashed dangerously. He turned to Ren and nodded. Before Hitler knew what was happening, something quick and forceful hit him in the chest, causing him to kneel over in pain.

'Adi!' screamed Alice in concern upon seeing him cough up blood. The Fuhrer had had all the air knocked of him and his chest hurt like no tomorrow. He could hardly breathe.

'Good job Ren' said Klaus taking pleasure in Alice's distress. 'It was my pleasure sir' grinned Ren proudly.

Julio looked on in distaste at the scene. He was even more disgusted by the look of pleasure on his master's face but still he declined to act.

'You are not in charge here Hitler, I am. The sooner you learn that, the greater your chances of surviving' said Klaus goading the injured Fuhrer into defying him once more. Hitler looked up at Klaus with pure hatred in his eyes but the pain kept him from speaking against this monster.

'Please, I'll do anything, just don't hurt him' begged Alice, who was crying in desperation.

'Anything Alice?' leered Klaus menacingly. Alice looked at him with fear in her eyes but she was willing to sacrifice herself if it meant the safety of her loved ones. She looked at Hitler, still struggling to breathe and found in herself a streak of defiance.

She turned back to Klaus with fire illuminating her chocolate brown eyes.

'Yes' she answered defiantly. 'Anything'

Klaus grinned maliciously.

Now the fun could begin.

**Shun has managed to infiltrate the castle. **

**Alice and Adi are reunited, but for how long? **

**What kind of fun does Klaus have in mind? **

**All these questions will be answered… next time! **

**(And once again, so sorry for taking so long) Until next time! **


End file.
